Trust Me
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: A new army approaches Camelot. With bigger enemies and fewer friends, Arthur must find new allies, but will he allow the help of magic? No slash. Set after season four. Old Merlin. Some spoilers for season 5. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everybody! Another story! :D I've been working on this one for a while and I'm still not quite done, but it's close. As I said I started this a while ago and have based things on spoilers for the fifth season, but only on the ones I knew at the time I started. I know this is going to be nothing like the actual season 5, but I had all these great ideas and I was forced to write it. I hope you like this story, and so I will stop writing this and just let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a year of near peace. A few mishaps had happened here and there, but nothing momentous and certainly no word of Morgana. It unnerved Merlin that she had not been seen or heard from in such a time. He wasn't even sure if she was alive, but no body had ever been found, and the circumstances of her departure had been suspicious to say the least. Merlin worried what it was she was building up to, or whether there were any new traitors within Camelot. There were a lot of unknown things concerning the future, but for the present, things were going quite well.

Arthur and Gwen were the happiest couple in all the five kingdoms as far as Merlin was concerned. Gwen was a great wife and an even better Queen. Many of the people loved her, especially knowing her roots and those who didn't grew to love her for her kindness and beauty. Arthur had changed little in the past year. His hair had grown a bit longer, but was just the same prat in Merlin's opinion though he said it less often now that Gwen was constantly around. Gwen wouldn't have minded if Merlin did call Arthur a prat all the time, but Merlin figured Arthur wouldn't have liked it so much. Besides, Arthur wasn't so much of a prat anymore. There was no traitor within Camelot that had a great influence over him. It was just Merlin, Gwen and Gaius that Arthur listened to.

Arthur had come to go to Gwen for more and more advice since they had gotten married, but Merlin didn't mind. It was easier for Arthur to accept her advice than to accept the words of his servant if only for the reason that he didn't have to let Merlin 'win' anymore. Much had changed, and yet much had stayed the same, as in magic was still outlawed and didn't seem to have any good prospects in the near future.

As for Gwen transitioning from being a servant, to a queen wasn't the easiest thing. She always felt bad ordering servants around, which only made people love her all the more and all the more willing to aid her. She did take a liking to the new gowns she had received as gifts from several kingdoms as well as from her husband. Gwen looked more stunning than ever, yet was still the person Merlin knew. In political affairs, she was a great queen. She had all the right solutions and truly cared for her people and knew how to get others to see her way. Arthur tried to keep her away from most of the work out of fear she would take total control. At least that's what he would say to Merlin in a joking manner. The real reason was because he didn't want her to work so hard. He never wanted her to feel as worked as she had as a servant. It was a sentimental thing that not many people knew or could see.

As for the knights, life went on as usual. Gwaine still liked to get drunk, although Merlin noticed he did it much less often and stopped calling Arthur a princess. Elyan was proud of his sister and had assumed the role of being her personal body guard whenever she went into town or trouble was about. Percival had remained much the same though it seemed to many he had gotten even bigger and stronger, but how that could be possible no one knew. Leon was as faithful as ever and extended his loyalties to Guinevere easily as he made certain she was as safe as possible since he was in charge over the rest of the military. Security was a little better now, making Merlin's job a little harder since Arthur unknowingly relied on him more since he became king.

All was well in Camelot. At least until Merlin started hearing voices in his head.

* * *

Morgana stepped off the boat, glad to be on solid ground again. She looked behind her and smiled. Mordred walked up beside her and offered a small smile. He had grown a lot and his hair was longer. He also now carried a sword with him, though he didn't really need it. Morgana had become closer to him than ever and loved him like a son.

"It won't be long now," Morgana said smirking as she looked behind him.

Mordred didn't speak. He rarely did. His smile just widened.

"They won't see this coming, and they will be helpless," Morgana continued, excited that it was finally coming to an end.

Morgana didn't see the smile he had had on his face turn into a frown before returning to it's normal blank sheet. She was too busy thinking of her fortunes. Since that night the castle had been taken back from her and she had been saved by the dragon, she had found Mordred, or had Mordred found her? She wasn't sure which it was. Her powers had returned soon after that, once Mordred reversed Emrys' spell for her. Then she and Mordred had had a long conversation. Probably the longest conversation the boy had ever had and the most...interesting one that Morgana had ever participated in. One particular piece of their conversation kept coming back to her.

_"I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Emrys. He is the one who took my power from me. He is said to be my destiny and my doom, but I will not let it happen. I will find him and take my revenge," Morgana had said with pure hatred and fear at just the thought of the old man that haunted her dreams._

_ "Why have you not killed him already?" Mordred had asked._

_ "I can't seem to ever find him, and the one occasion where I did come face to face with him, he over powered me. With you by my side we can defeat him. I am sure of it."_

_ "You have met him on more than one occasion Morgana," Mordred had said softly._

_ "What are you talking about? I've never-"_

_ "He is the one who follows Arthur. The one with black hair and brought me to you in the first place."_

_ "He has no magic," Morgana had scoffed. "There is no way he could be Emrys."_

_ "You're wrong. He is powerful, and he is Emrys. Think of how many times he has gotten in your way, how he always seems to know things," Mordred had tried to explain. "Merlin is Emrys."_

It had take Morgana some time, some anger and frustration, but she finally realized he was right. She wouldn't rest until she had exposed and killed him. She wouldn't rest until she killed Merlin, or should she say Emrys?

Either way, his secret was out, and things would certainly change for him, and Morgana would make sure it was for the worse.

* * *

The voices has started off distant and quiet. So quiet Merlin didn't even notice at first. But then they had begun to get louder yet more muddled. First it was just every other day or so leaving behind a small whispering of unintelligible words that left him with goosebumps. Then they came every day, but always quiet. Merlin didn't say anything to anyone, he knew it was something to do with magic, though a small part of him feared he might be going mad. The voice always set him on edge though he could never tell what it said or recognize who was speaking. Sometimes it came several times a day, and soon it was making it hard to concentrate as he was trying to make out the faded words.

And then they had stopped.

Days passed without so much as a suspicious sigh. Merlin thought that they had gone for good after the fifth day. He had been very wrong.

As he was just cleaning up Arthur's chambers, that he now shared with Guinevere, he listened to Arthur spin off a list of ridiculously stupid chores.

"...After that I want you to polish all my boots, even the ones I don't use very often, then I want you to scrub the ceiling, it's getting rather dusty, and then I need you to mend my shirts-"

Arthur stopped when Gwen entered. He looked rather guilty and Merlin smirked as he gathered laundry in his arms.

"Are you giving Merlin a hard time again?" Gwen said walking over to him and kissing Arthur lightly.

"He deserves it you know," Arthur said as Gwen sat with him at the table where he was sitting with his legs on the table, which mocked Merlin further. "I think he's been getting more lazy since I married you. I know you secretly do some of the chores when I'm not looking."

"Maybe I wouldn't help if you didn't overwork him so much," Gwen shot back.

"He's not overworked, are you Merlin," Arthur asked as a rhetorical question.

That's when Merlin's head exploded. Okay, it didn't actually explode, but it sure felt that way to Merlin. The voice boomed through his head.

'_EMRYS_' the voice called.

Merlin immediately dropped all the clothes he was carrying and moved his hands to his ears as if it would help. He also cried out in pain and fell to his knees, mostly out of shock. He had thought they were gone. Arthur nearly fell out of his chair at Merlin's cry of pain. At first Gwen and Arthur sat in shock before rushing to Merlin's side in concern. Merlin paid no attention though. All he could pay attention to was the voice that rang inside his head.

_'AN ARMY IS COMING FROM THE SOUTHERN BORDER. THEY WILL REACH __CAMELOT IN FIVE DAYS AND WILL KILL THE KING, THE QUEEN, AND YOU. I TELL YOU THIS TO WARN YOU TO LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN. I AM REPAYING MY DEBT TO YOU AND THE KING. DO NOT WASTE IT._' And like that it was over.

"Merlin!" came the worried voices of Gwen and Arthur who were now besides him.

Merlin opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had closed his eyes in the first place. He removed his hands from his ears and found himself breathing hard. He had been holding his breath without realizing it. Merlin looked Arthur and Gwen in the eyes, which were full of concern. When they realized they had his attention they stopped yelling his name.

"Merlin, what happened? Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

Merlin wasn't sure what to say. So he said the first thing that came to him. "I'm fine," he said as convincingly as he could, leaping to his feet and resumed his chores hoping they would forget anything ever happened. No such luck.

"You are not fine," Gwen said making him stop.

"I'm fine. I'll just get these clothes and-"

"Merlin," Arthur cut him off. "Tell us what just happened," Arthur said. Merlin was about to protest, but Arthur cut him off before he could. "Now," Arthur ordered.

Merlin sighed. He couldn't think of an excuse so he told them the truth. "There was a really loud voice in my head," Merlin said seriously.

"Tell us the truth Merlin," Arthur said rolling his eyes, obviously not believing him.

Merlin opened his mouth in protest. He had told the truth and was about to give Arthur a piece of his mind when Gwen cut in.

"Maybe he is overworked," Gwen said.

"You can't really believe-" Arthur started but stopped at the look on his wife's face.

"You go and rest Merlin," Gwen ordered. "Don't come back until you are well rested. Understood?"

Merlin just nodded, unsure how serious he should take her. One more look at her and he bolted from the room. He heard Gwen and Arthur begin talking again, although it might have been more of an argument. Merlin didn't know, but didn't care. He had five days to stop an army from killing Arthur and Gwen and had no idea how to do it.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter, I hope you will continue to read it and perhaps if you so desire, drop a helpful review. I do hope writing on this site improves my writing skills and I know the best way is for people to critique, so please do! Anything is helpful. I should have the next chapter up soon (considering it's already done. I just have to edit it). See you all again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I must say it isn't as interesting, but I promise lots of stuff is gonna happen after. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So go on. Get reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Merlin quickly found his way towards the physicians chambers, the mysterious voice still ringing in his head. It had said they were telling him about this so he could leave and that it was payment back for some deed or other. So he knew whoever it was that sent him this message owed him and possibly Arthur. While he felt the voice familiar, he still couldn't pinpoint it as to who it was.

When he entered the chamber he found Gaius quietly reading a book.

"Gaius, we have a big problem," Merlin said as soon as he saw Gaius.

Gaius looked up and sighed. He knew this day would be coming, he had just hoped it wouldn't. "What is it Merlin?" He asked hoping it wasn't as bad as he was thinking.

"An army is on its way here to kill me, Arthur and Gwen," he sputtered.

"How do you know this?" Gaius asked.

"A loud voice in my head told me. It was really loud," Merlin complained. "It said it was coming from the southern border and would be here in five days."

"And it specifically mentioned you being one of their targets?" Merlin nodded, sharing the puzzled look that Gaius now had. "Do you know who sent this message to you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, but they said they were repaying a debt and wanted me to leave. I get the feeling I might have saved their life, but whose life haven't I saved."

"But how many of them have magic?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment. People didn't usually let you know they had magic. And then, suddenly Merlin knew who it was. The voice, the debt, the magic. It was Mordred.

"Mordred," Merlin said in a half whisper.

Gaius frowned. "If Mordred is involved, this could be very bad," Gaius said, but he didn't need to point it out to Merlin. Merlin knew exactly how bad this could be.

"How do I stop this army?" Merlin asked himself aloud.

"Perhaps it would be best to tell Arthur. He could prepare the army," Gaius suggested.

"And how exactly do I get him to listen to me? Tell him the voice in my head told me an army is on it's way and he should prepare immediately for battle. Oh yes, I could see that going well," Merlin said sarcastically.

Gaius rolled his eyes and thought a moment. "Tell him a friend of yours was traveling and saw them heading towards Camelot."

Merlin was about to sprout off all the reasons that that would never work, but couldn't think of any. After a moment he nodded his head as he formulated a whole story. He immediately turned around and left the physician to read in peace again. "Thanks Gaius," he called as the door swung shut behind him.

Merlin didn't head directly to Arthur's chambers though. Instead he headed to the forest. He had a couple things to do first.

* * *

Merlin watched as the Great Dragon descended gracefully from the sky.

"Ah, Merlin. What is it this time?" the dragon started as he landed gracefully.

Merlin quickly told Kilgharrah about the message from Mordred. With each word he spoke the dragon grew graver and graver.

"So how do I stop a whole army?" Merlin finished.

"I wish that was the only problem," Kilgharrah said mysteriously to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merlin questioned feeling rather annoyed.

The dragon looked at him sadly. Merlin feared that look and felt the dragon's sorrow. "I'm afraid you must find out certain things on your own, but it will not be easy. Mordred is a fearsome enemy, his power constantly grows, but it is his allies I fear the most at this time."

"How do you know who his allies are? What are you hiding from me?"

Kilgharrah sighed, sending a gust of warm air through Merlin's hair. "I cannot tell you, but know this. The prophecies of old will soon be here. Sooner than you think, but it will not be easy," Kilgharrah looked like he really wished to say more, but kept silent.

"What can I do to prepare?" Merlin asked instead. He knew the dragon would tell him nothing more. Already his mind was filled with his new warnings. "How can I stop them?"

"You will always have me young warlock. And friends can be found if you simply seek and ask them for aid. It's true you have made many enemies, but you have also made many friends. It may be time to call upon them. This is all I can offer you."

Merlin nodded and began thinking on the dragon's words. He knew he was right and was already forming ideas. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

The Great Dragon simply bowed his head and took off into the sky. Merlin watched until he had completely disappeared. Once there was no trace of the great reptile, he determinedly turned around and made his way purposefully back towards Camelot.

He had a lot to do.

* * *

Arthur was trying to work through his papers and duties, but was having trouble concentrating. Gwen had yelled at him for overworking Merlin, and now he felt guilty. If Merlin really was going crazy it would be his fault. He sighed as he gave up trying to read as his eyes slid over the same sentence five times. He was thinking of going to check on the useless servant when Merlin burst through the doors himself. Arthur was half annoyed and half pleased to see him.

"Merlin," he started knowing Gwen would never forgive him if he put Merlin back to work today. "You're supposed to be getting rest. Can't have you going balmy on me now can I."

Merlin just ignored Arthur and walked further into the room, keeping a serious face. "I need to talk to you," Merlin started and Arthur started to scoff and roll his eyes, but Merlin pressed on. "It's important," Merlin said hoping Arthur would take the hint from the serious note in his voice.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but let his servant continue. "Go on then," he said rather annoyed.

"An army is on it's way here, they are coming to kill you and Gwen. They will be here in five days," Merlin quickly explained as he paced back and forth.

Arthur just laughed. "Hear this from your friends at the tavern did you?"

"I'm being serious."

"Of course you are," Arthur dismissed. Merlin huffed in annoyance. He knew this was going to happen. Arthur continued, "Was it one of those voices in your head Merlin? You really are going bonkers aren't you."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably as it had been the voice in his head. "I happened to hear it from a friend, but he's reliable. He wouldn't lie about this," Merlin tried to convince.

Arthur sighed accepting that Merlin wasn't going to let this drop. "So I'm just supposed to believe the word of one man, and prepare for war am I? You need to understand these things take time, and I will not have my people in a panic over an army that may or may not exist."

Merlin thought quickly. What Arthur said was true. War caused panic, especially under these circumstances. Arthur needed a little more proof than just someones word. Even if it was his own. There was really only one solution.

"Then send someone out," Merlin counseled. "Send someone you trust."

"It's a matter of war. It's not a decision I can trust to any one man. I and I alone would have to see for myself."

"You sure you couldn't just send Leon or something? I know I trust him, we all do. He could make that kind of decision couldn't he?" Merlin tried to reason.

Arthur just shook his head. "I can't do that," was all he said.

"But why?" Merlin asked perplexed.

"Because only I can be the judge of whether I put my people in a war. Whether I decide it is a good enough cause for them to die for. I wouldn't even trust this decision with Gwen," Arthur yelled calmly, if that's even possible.

Merlin remained silent. Arthur trusted Gwen more than anyone, and he had a fair point. There was only one option.

"Then I guess you'll just need to see it for yourself," Merlin said slowly, unwilling to look Arthur in the eye. He didn't want to risk Arthur's life before the army even got there, but what else could he do.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't we ever just have a normal day?" he asked more of himself than of Merlin.

"I've been asking for one of those for a long time," Merlin muttered.

Arthur paced a few seconds more before making up his mind. "Prepare the horses. Gather Leon, Elyan, and Percival," he paused another moment. "And Gwaine," he said with obvious reluctance. "We must travel with as few people as possible."

Merlin smiled briefly, hoping that for once everything could go right. "And Merlin," Arthur said as Merlin turned to leave. "This had better not be a waste of my time."

Merlin nodded before ducking out the door. Despite Arthur's warning, he wished it would be a waste. He hoped he was wrong and that there was no army. Unfortunately, that seemed very unlikely. War was upon them, and it was coming soon.

* * *

Morgana hated traveling, and yet that's what she had been doing for over a year. Nothing but traveling. It wasn't just her and Mordred. A few renegade druids and sorcerers followed, doing anything Morgana commanded. There was also Alvaar, Morgana had been glad of that reunion just as much as finding Mordred. Then there was their new friend, the little dragon that had saved her. She followed Mordred and her around like a lost puppy.

At first she had no idea where she was headed, she simply followed Mordred who didn't care to explain where he was off to. Finally after a month of traveling she asked where they were going, how far they would travel.

"South," was all he had said.

It wasn't until much later that she discovered exactly where. They traveled through the Forest of Ascetir, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings and a brief stop at the Isle of the Blessed. Once they had acquired a ship, they sailed across the Great Seas of Meredoc. Still they went South, across the ocean, and far inland where few eyes had seen and even fewer dared to go. Of course it all took months to do. Five long and tiresome months through all sorts of weather and conditions. Still, Morgana never complained. She was no longer alone, she had allies, friends, and she knew how bitter it was to be alone.

She wanted Arthur to know how it felt. To be alone, with no one loyal or even friendly to you. She would find a way, he would suffer. As would Gwen and Merlin. They would all feel the pain of solitude. A smile graced her lips as she realized that time would come soon. In just a few days, they would all know nothing but pain and more importantly, they would have no one to place their hopes upon. They would have nothing left, and soon, not even each other.

* * *

A few hours later they were all ready to go. It had been Arthur's decision to not tell the knights what they were doing exactly. He didn't want them to worry when there might not be anything to worry about. The only other person to know besides Merlin and Arthur was Gwen. At first she had protested adamantly that Arthur not go. It was only through much persuasion and insults about Merlin's incompetency that she finally stopped arguing. She still wasn't happy about this, but she agreed it needed to be done.

So Arthur said his final goodbye to the Queen before mounting his horse begrudgingly, half because he didn't want to leave Gwen all alone, half because he thought this whole thing pointless. With a final glance behind, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights headed south.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter two. Please let me know of any inconsistancies you find. I have changed quite a few things that I have tried to fix through everything, but I may not have caught them all, so just let me know. I hope you enjoyed it. I will have Chapter Three up soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is Chapter Three. Sorry about the wait. Work and School completely took over my down time. Not even kidding. I hope you enjoy this and forgive me for the wait. So get reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three

They had been traveling for one day. One, long, hopelessly boring day. Arthur pushed them to travel quickly, and they could with the small number of people. The knights complained and every so often questioned the king as to why they were out there in the first place. Arthur would just get quiet and look at Merlin glaringly. They stopped asking after a while.

They had traveled out of the forest and were now resting between The White Mountains and the Mountains of Asgard. A river ran nearby and the air was cold from the close proximity to the mountains. Merlin worried that it would snow. Indeed it was very cold and the fire Merlin set up did little to chase it away. All the knights huddled around the fire, cradled in their capes and blankets.

An hour later it began to snow lightly, making all the knights groan as the snow landed on their hair and shoulders. Everyone moved closer to the fire. A sudden howl sounded in the direction of the great mountains, making all the men look towards the snow topped mountain. Several more howls filled the air. It sounded like wolves and they were near.

"Percival," Arthur said catching the knights attention. "You have first watch tonight. Keep an eye out for those wolves."

Percival nodded grimly. Wordlessly everyone went to sleep, drawing their blankets over their heads to keep the snow off them. Percival circled around the camp, warming his hands with his breath every now and then. Percival looked at the rising moon, partially covered by storming clouds, and waited for the time to pass.

* * *

The snow had stopped in the middle of the night, and morning came slowly but surely. Each knight that had taken watch was glad to not have run into any wolves, and glad to have sunlight to warm their skin. They quickly had breakfast and went on their way. They went in the direction of the Valley of the Fallen Kings, but didn't plan to go through it. Merlin didn't want to go anywhere near there, but they still had to pass by it. They had been having luck on their journey so far, but ten minutes of travel on their second day ended that.

It started with the horses getting nervous. The knights passed it off as exhaustion from the long ride the previous day, but Merlin knew something was wrong. He tried telling Arthur and the knights that they needed to stop or at the very least be more quiet. Arthur only agreed that they needed to tone down their loud banter, but refused to stop. So Merlin keep his eyes watchful, looking for any trouble. It began snowing again, harder than it had that night blanketing the ground with pure white snow.

And then the wolves came.

Merlin first heard a growl, as did a few of the knights. A few of them placed their hands on their swords, but Arthur was farther up ahead and hadn't heard.

"Arthur," Merlin warned, gazing into the bushes.

"What is it this time Merlin? One of the knights picking on you?" Arthur said without bothering to turn around.

Percival unsheathed his sword slowly. There was another growl on the other side. The horses eyes were wide and got more nervous than ever.

Merlin paused for just a moment before yelling, "Run Arthur!"

Arthur, being the idiot he was just looked behind at the useless manservant of his with a raised eyebrow. "What are you going on abou-" Arthur started when he was cut off by the sudden wolf that jumped out of one of the bushes, managing to scratch and scare Merlin's horse.

Merlin's horse reared, causing Merlin to fall off into a nearby bush. The wolf had disappeared briefly after Percival managed to wound it.

Suddenly there were wolves everywhere. The knights wordlessly started fighting while Merlin worked from the bushes. For every one they killed two seemed to take their place. All horses had been scared and ran off much to everyone's annoyance. They'd have to travel on foot from now on. They kept fighting.

"Split up!" Arthur called.

The five knights took off one way and Arthur in another. Merlin was the only one to notice. Merlin stood from where he was and sent as many wolves flying as possible before following Arthur. He only just managed to catch up with him, sending any wolves he found into the trees around them. Arthur was pausing in a small clearing waiting for Merlin who had been calling after him the whole time.

"You can't keep quiet can you," Arthur huffed trying to catch his breath. "I swear you've attracted every wolf in the area."

Merlin ignored this. "I've never seen that many wolves. There was something strange about them," he said out of breath.

"They do hunt in packs," Arthur commented offhandedly.

"I think we've lost them," Merlin said with a smile as his breathing slowed.

As if on cue, a wolf burst from the trees snarling its shiny and rather pointy teeth. Merlin only just managed to keep from using magic. Arthur whipped out his sword, but it was too late. The wolf sank it's large teeth into Arthur's leg. Arthur yelled half in pain, half in anger and stabbed the wolf, killing it instantly. The wolf fell to the ground and so did Arthur. Merlin was in shock but after a moment rushed to Arthur side.

"Get out of here Merlin," Arthur said. "they travel in packs remember."

"I'm not leaving you," Merlin said matter of factually as he glanced between the woods around them and Arthur's wound.

"You have to. You must-AGGHH!" Arthur screamed as Merlin stanched the wound with his neckerchief.

"Stop your whining," Merlin muttered as he helped Arthur to stand again, letting Arthur lean most of his weight on him.

Arthur hissed in pain as they hobbled off to find safety. Merlin finally stopped in the crook of two large boulders. Their backs would be safe while they watched for any incoming danger from the front. Bushes and trees also helped to keep their hiding spot safe. Now that they were safe, Merlin inspected Arthur's wound more closely. It still bled heavily, but didn't look to be infected, much to Merlin's relief. Quickly Merlin made a makeshift bandage and did the best he could in current circumstances.

"You'll live," Merlin said finishing Arthur's leg off.

"If we ever get out of here," Arthur said strained from the amount of pain. "This is all your fault of course," he had to point out.

"I know," Merlin said seriously as he moved away to look for any coming danger, or friends. He hoped the knights would find them.

"Guess we'll never know if there's some huge army heading towards Camelot," Arthur said shifting to make himself more comfortable.

Merlin was quiet. Too quiet.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Shhh..." was all that came from Merlin and Arthur, for once, stayed silent.

Arthur got sick of waiting in silence and moved himself over towards Merlin to see what the problem was. Merlin didn't notice until Arthur was looking over the same bush. Merlin threw some annoyed glances, but didn't say anything. Arthur didn't like what he saw. Not at all.

A wolf could be seen between the trees, sniffing them out, and behind them, a couple men followed. The men were dressed in hides of fur and looked more dangerous than any bandit either Arthur or Merlin had seen. One man was large and tougher looking than the shorter skinny man that walked just behind him. What was worse was that the wolf looked to them as leaders, following their commands. The worst thing though was that they were heading straight for them. Slowly, but surely they inched their way towards their hiding spot.

Arthur clenched his jaw and crawled back to the boulders. He started thinking while Merlin continued to watch.

"Merlin," he whispered. Merlin barely turned his head, focused on the oncoming men. "Get out of here," Arthur ordered.

Merlin didn't move.

"Leave Merlin," Arthur said in a harsh whisper.

"Sh," Merlin hushed.

Merlin slowly moved back towards Arthur after another minute of watching.

"They're coming. They will find us," Merlin said so softly Arthur barely heard what he had said. Merlin looked grim and anxious, but strangely not afraid.

Arthur nodded and began to stand, slowly and painfully.

"What are you doing?!" Merlin whispered harshly.

Arthur ignored Merlin and the pain from his leg and moved towards the bush. He was immediately seen by the two men and the wolf. They made their way quickly over to him while Merlin shuffled nervously behind him.

"There you are," said one of the straggly looking men. He wore pelts of wolves as well as other animals and looked weathered, but strong. "We've been looking for you."

"What is it you want? Who are you?" Arthur demanded to know.

"We are just simple Wolf Men, we live in the mountains, hunting when we need to, staying out of others business for the most part, though some interesting things are happening. Thought we might join some others in a bit of fun for once." One said nudging his friend in good humor as they chuckled darkly.

"What would that be? What does it have to do with us?" Arthur continued, beginning to sway on his feet from the pain that radiated from his wound.

"Heard there's some trouble headed for Camelot. Thought we might want a part of it. Maybe get more land out of it, or perhaps a promise of never-ending food. Can't hurt. As to what we want with you, we figure we'd get a good price for a knight of Camelot or two. At least get a good meal for our dogs," one explained.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find your meal elsewhere," Arthur tried to say forcefully, but his leg finally gave out on him and he crashed to the floor clutching his injury.

Merlin was at his side immediately, but turned to the wolf men.

"Get out of our way boy," one of the men growled.

"Just a quick question first," Merlin said ignoring their snarls. "Are those magic wolves?"

"Of course boy," the leader answered a little proudly. "How else could we speak with them as kin."

Merlin's eye twinkled. "How have you come to talk with the wolves?" Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin tried to have some conversation with them.

"These aren't just any wolves, they are sacred, ancient beings. Not just anyone can talk with them. We are brothers, we are connected with our souls. It is a gift and ability tracing back to our forefathers. They must do as we say, and we respect them to never force them to." The smaller man replied proudly.

Merlin understood. It was similar to a Dragonlord. They had similar responsibilities, perhaps he could extend this gift to the wolves. Merlin moved closer to them. He tried to reach out to the wolves with his mind, but he was pushed away fiercely. Merlin frowned, but turned back to the two men stepping a little closer.

He spoke low so as to not be heard by Arthur. "Look, I understand," he started. "I have a similar connection with another," he said careful in case Arthur happened to overhear.

"What are you talking about?" the younger one asked confused.

Merlin leaned in closer. "The dragons," he whispered. "I am a Dragonlord."

They looked at him skeptically. Merlin gave a quick flash of his eyes to help them understand even further.

"So what," the leader said. "What does that matter?"

"You don't want to get my _friend_ angry, he rather likes me you know." Merlin replied in his normal tone. Arthur rolled his eyes thinking Merlin was talking about him. He really wasn't in any position to fight at the moment.

"It won't matter if you're dead," the leader said pulling out a strange looking dagger. It looked to be made out of bone.

Merlin stood tall and looked at the two men fiercely. "If you do not leave us now I will call for him and you and all your kin will fall," Merlin threatened. He knew he wouldn't do that, couldn't do that, but they certainly didn't know that.

The wolf began to cower and shrink back into the bushes. The men looked weary now. "Just tell us where the rest of your friends went off to. Surely you don't need _all_ of them."

"You will harm no one!" Merlin commanded. Arthur blinked in surprise. He had never seen this side of Merlin before. He was strong and daring, not at all his usual cowardly self.

"Alright alright, we'll leave," the younger one conceded after looking warily at the strangely powerful yet small man. The leader looked at him angrily, and stood defiantly for a second. Merlin stood even straighter and let his eyes flash gold once more. The man stood only for his pride for a moment before growling.

"Fine, but you better hope we don't cross paths again," he snapped before chasing after his kin.

Merlin stood still and stiff for a long minute until the men were long gone. When he finally relaxed, he breathed out the breath he had been holding and moved back towards Arthur.

"How on earth did you manage to scare them off?" Arthur asked perplexed. "I've never seen you like that," Arthur said surprised at this new side of Merlin.

"It's not the first time," Merlin muttered only adding more confusion to Arthur's already perplexed brain. He couldn't get over how Merlin had managed to scare them.

"Come on Merlin, tell me," Arthur pressed.

Merlin looked at him shyly, almost ashamedly. "Well I-I-" he suddenly stopped and snapped his head in another direction. He was quiet for a long minute, completely still as well. Arthur strained his ears to listen for any further danger. He could hear nothing.

"What is it?" Arthur whispered, anticipating that the men were coming back, having gotten a few more of their buddies.

Merlin was quiet, and still didn't move. Finally he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning towards Arthur. He looked Arthur in the eye and took another calming breath. "Do you trust me?" he asked examining Arthur's leg again. It was becoming infected he noticed.

"Of course," Arthur replied soberly. "I trust you with my life."

Merlin nodded almost like he was confirming it to himself. "Then I'm going to ask you to trust me and just not ask any questions for now. Just until we're safe," he said.

Arthur looked at his friend suspiciously. "Fine," he conceded unwillingly. "If it's necessary."

Merlin nodded again before helping Arthur to stand.

"Where are we-" Arthur started.

"No questions, remember?" Merlin said. "Just work with me here."

Arthur became very annoyed but did as he was told. He had to trust Merlin completely.

They started hobbling off, Arthur relying heavily on Merlin. Arthur hoped Merlin actually had some idea of what he was doing.

* * *

Merlin had been more afraid of Arthur than of the strange wolf men when they had showed. He had used magic, just a flash of his eyes, to scare them off, but he feared Arthur might see or suspect. He managed to dodge Arthur's questions afterward, but was surprised when another voice entered his head, too often for his liking this week.

It was the druids this time, they wanted to help, and frankly they could use it.

_"What can we do for you Emrys?"_ the voice asked kindly.

_"Find my friends, we were separated. Give us shelter and safety,"_ he asked humbly.

_"It shall be done. Head west, we shall find you. I will send others to find your friends."_ the voice said before Merlin turned his attention back towards Arthur.

Arthur couldn't know, he couldn't know where they were going, or how Merlin knew to go there. He just needed Arthur to trust him, so that's what he asked Arthur to do. After being reassured that Arthur trusted him and would ask no questions for the time being, he headed off to the west.

* * *

**Not completely happy with this ending, but I had to end it somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Good to see you all again. Here is the next installment and the chapter that holds the inspiration for the title of this story. I personally love this one and hope you will too. So read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Arthur and Merlin had been walking for an hour, but it was one very miserable hour. Arthur only just managed to keep himself from asking questions as Merlin requested, but could not contain his complaints. He complained about everything from his injured leg to the slightly humid air. Merlin was just about to drop Arthur off to find the druids himself when he sensed something nearby. He stopped in his tracks just as Arthur was complaining that they were being far too noisy. When Merlin stopped, Arthur stopped mid-sentence and listened with him.

"I don't hear anything," Arthur whispered.

Merlin didn't either, but he could feel a presence coming closer. Merlin slowly helped Arthur to sit on a nearby log. Arthur desperately wanted to ask a question, any question, but he needed to trust Merlin.

"Stay here," Merlin whispered moving towards the source of the presence. "I'll be right back." Arthur's eyes widened, but he again put his faith in Merlin and glanced around nervously as Merlin disappeared into the trees.

Merlin had only traveled a few feet out of the sight of Arthur before he found the druids. Three of them stood before him, looking slightly surprised to finally see Merlin.

"Emrys," the man in front said. Merlin recognized the man as Isildur, of whom he had met before. They all bowed in unison to Merlin's prophesied name.

Merlin felt uncomfortable with the show of respect, but impatiently ignored it. "Have my friends been found?" he asked.

"Not quite my lord, but do not worry. We shall find them soon enough," he reassured.

Merlin nodded. "Arthur has been injured. I'll need you to heal him. I could also use help locating an army," Merlin said.

"We shall see to it as soon as possible. It would be our honor," Isildur bowed again.

Merlin looked at him warily. "Just give me a minute to prepare Arthur, then you can help us get to your camp.

Isildur half nodded half bowed and stood still as he waited for Merlin to do so.

Merlin found Arthur just as he had left him, thankfully. He wasn't looking forward to this next conversation. Merlin sighed and knelled before his king. He looked at Arthur's wound once again and noticed it had grown worse, but looked Arthur in the eye.

"You're not going to like this," Merlin muttered more to himself than to Arthur.

Arthur just frowned. "Explain," technically not a question.

"I've found some people who can help us," Merlin started.

"But..." Arthur prodded.

"But," Merlin squirmed. "They uh, they're druids."

Arthur's eyes widened, but he remained silent and after a second composed his face into a blank slate.

"I've asked them to-to heal you," Merlin said cautiously.

Arthur didn't even twitch, he just stared stonily into Merlin's eyes. Merlin swallowed nervously awaiting his masters reply. Merlin waited for what seemed a long long time. After a few uncomfortable minutes Merlin started fidgeting.

"Well," Arthur said slowly. "Let's get moving," he said trying to stand.

Merlin stared in shock for a moment before helping Arthur to stand and walk to where the druids waited. Arthur seemed slightly shocked that the druids were so close, but he said nothing as they bowed low again.

"This way," Isildur said gesturing them to follow.

Arthur looked suspicious for only a moment before moving forward with them. Merlin's heart warmed for the first time in days. Arthur showed true trust in him.

* * *

When Arthur entered the druid camp, Merlin noticed how tense he became. Every druid was staring at them, some from behind the safety of their tents. They walked silently through the camp, no one making a sound until they reached one of the nicer looking tents and stepped inside. Merlin became nervous as to how Arthur might react, but did his best to reassure Arthur they were safe there. Arthur sat on a small cot in the middle of the spacious tent, and Merlin stood behind him. Isildur waved the other two druids away, and they left reluctantly.

"I am Isildur, leader of the druids" he introduced. "It is an honor to serve you."

Arthur just nodded. Another druid entered the tent and bowed

"This is our healer, Heira. She is the best in our camp and should be able to heal your leg fully withing a few hours. That is if you would allow her to," he said as Heira blushed.

Arthur paused and looked at Merlin for reassurance. Merlin nodded his head and smiled hopefully. Arthur turned back. "I would be honored to receive your aid," he replied sounding a little uncomfortable and stiff, but still kind.

Heira bowed again and knelled before Arthur to inspect his leg. She placed a stood underneath his foot in order to inspect it better before she started muttering a long and complicated spell. Merlin glanced nervously between Heira and Arthur, but Arthur remained impassive and tense.

"Merlin, may I speak with you," Isildur asked after a moment.

Arthur suddenly looked ready to panic. Merlin placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You'll be fine," he said before exiting the tent with Isildur.

The two of them started walking slowly away from the tent.

"We found the army you were looking for," Isildur started. "They're not far from here actually. Merlin nodded. As soon as Arthur was healed, he planned on taking him out there.

"And my friends?" Merlin asked.

"We found two of them, but it has taken some convincing. Do not worry, they will all be found and brought here safely."

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely.

"It is our pleasure my lord,"

"You don't have to call me that," Merlin said cringing at the words.

"Of course," he said.

Merlin nodded. "Was there anything else?"

Isildur paused. "Just this one thing. The army, we couldn't get too close, but we fear things are worse than you expect."

Merlin looked at him questioningly, but he didn't elaborate. Merlin accepted it and returned to Arthur who he hoped wasn't doing something stupid. When he entered the tent, he found that Arthur hadn't moved an inch, though his face lit up at the sight of Merlin's return. Merlin sat next to him, Heira still muttering the spell.

"Don't leave me again," Arthur growled softly enough so Heira wouldn't hear. "What did you talk about anyway?"

"That's a question," Merlin said hoping to dodge all questions.

"You forget that we are safe now. I can ask as many questions as I want. I demand to know what is going on. How did you know the druids are here? How do you know we can trust them? How did you scare those wolf men away?" Arthur blurted.

Merlin figured he would just distract him with one true answer. "I asked them to find the army, and they have." Arthur became silent. "I was thinking they could show us to them once your leg is healed," Merlin continued.

Arthur just nodded. "How long do you think it will take for her to finish," Arthur quietly asked Merlin.

"I am nearly finished my lord," came Heira's unexpected reply. "I shall be just a few minutes more."

Arthur and Merlin nodded as they waited for her to finish. Once she moved away from where the wound had been, Arthur was left amazed at how perfectly healed he was.

"Look Merlin," he said staring at his leg. "Not so much as a scar!"

"Very nice," Merlin acknowledged. "Thank you Heira."

"Um, yes, thank you," Arthur said awkwardly. He wasn't sure how he felt about someone using magic to heal him. A silent war raged within him.

Heira left with a bow and left Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Test it out," Merlin suggested. "See how it feels."

Arthur stood and walked around a bit. "It feels great," he said after a moment.

"Good enough to hike for a little bit?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, but frowned. "What about the knights?" he suddenly remembered. Now that he and Merlin were safe, he worried for them.

"They're fine," Merlin said without a second thought.

"How can you know that?"

"I also asked the druids to find them and bring them here. They've found most of them. I just have a feeling they are all just fine." Arthur looked wary. "Look, I'm sure they'll be here soon after we get back."

Arthur finally conceded and followed Merlin out of the tent. They quickly found Isildur who gathered a few extra druids to help lead their guests. They didn't have to walk too far. They maybe traveled a mile and a half when they finally reached their destination. The druids stopped where they stood. Merlin and Arthur looked at them questioningly. Arthur became fearful that Merlin's trusting nature would get them killed or betrayed.

"The army is right through there," Isildur pointed. "We must be absolutely silent."

Merlin nodded and moved forward, motioning Arthur closer. The druids didn't move and Arthur eyed them suspiciously. Merlin was already disappearing through the trees by the time Arthur turned to follow. He hoped Merlin was right about trusting them. As he pushed through the trees, he suddenly found that they were standing on a cliff, twenty feet above the ground. Below was a very disturbing sight.

An army of thousands of tough looking men littered the ground below. Their boisterous laughs could be heard as they marched in the direction Camelot laid. They were a fearsome army made all the more terrible by who led them. Merlin and Arthur could just make out Morgana and Mordred at the head of the army with a few other important looking people they couldn't quite make out. Still this was not what Merlin and Arthur paid attention to. Their eyes were fixed on the skies.

Soaring just above the heads of the leaders flew a white dragon. Merlin sat in shock. It was Aithusa, but he could hardly believe it. Arthur was in even more of a state. He had believed all dragons to be dead, he having killed the last one and yet there was one right before his very eyes. This definitely wasn't good.

"It can't be," Arthur said in disbelief. He hadn't even believed that there had been an army at all, let alone a real threat such as this. He feared for his kingdom. "That army must be from across the Great seas of Meredor. I've heard of warriors, ruthless blood lusting warriors that come from over there. I think they called them the Saxons. I've never seen such warriors," Arthur commented worriedly.

Merlin said nothing at all. He just remained still as stone, staring at the white dragon that had grown over the year that had passed. His mind rushing with thoughts of how this could have happened and how he might have prevented it. After another minute of just staring as the soldiers marched onwards, Arthur straightened.

"Come along Merlin. We have a lot to do." Arthur said overcoming his shock and going into leader mode. Merlin remained a second longer before following his master back to the druid camp. Arthur began spouting off a bunch of plans he had to get to Camelot and how he would prepare for war, but Merlin wasn't listening. He needed to speak with Kilgharrah.

They found themselves sitting in the same tent they had first come to, left to think about the dark days that were headed towards Camelot. A few minutes later a druid entered their tent bowing.

"Your friends have all been found. They will be here in just a few minutes," he said before turning to leave.

Merlin thought that might be his way to escape Arthur's side for a while so that he could talk to the great dragon.

"We can't defeat that army," Arthur said in defeat. "They will roll over Camelot like a plague. They are too powerful."

Merlin finally paid attention. "All is not lost. We have not even begun to fight. There is much we can still do," Merlin tried to reassure. Arthur didn't look convinced.

"What can be done?" Arthur asked exasperated. "They have magic, a brutal looking army and a dragon! How could we possibly hope to defeat them. We only just managed to kill a dragon with all our forces, now we have to deal with another one with a powerful army at our gates. It simply can't be done," Arthur quickly said letting out all his fear that clouded his mind.

Merlin thought for a moment. Arthur was right. This was very very bad. He wished he could just use his magic. Then maybe...Merlin began to have an idea. He quickly formed it in his mind, unsure if Arthur would go for it, but in these circumstances, just maybe it would all work out as he hoped.

"I have an idea," Merlin started cautiously. "But you probably won't like it."

"Go on," Arthur prodded as he rested his face in his hands. "We're all doomed anyway."

Just then the druid from earlier entered. "Your friends have arrived," He said holding open the flaps of the tent to reveal the four knights. All were for the most part unharmed. Percival had a deep gash on his arm as did Elyan. While Gwaine and Leon mostly just had scrapes and bruises.

Merlin and Arthur welcomed their arrival with hugs and pats on the shoulder. The druid offered to help heal the knights, but only Percival and Elyan warily accepted. They didn't speak about what they were thinking while being healed, nor did they after. They just thanked their healer once they finished and watched them leave. Once they were all fixed up and alone, they began to talk.

"An army is coming," Arthur announced once they had their privacy. "Morgana is leading them from what I could tell and they have a dragon."

"A dragon!" Leon exclaimed. "But I thought you killed the last one."

"So did I," Arthur said.

"What do we do?" Elyan asked calmly.

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin. Suddenly a sly smile came to his face. "Well Merlin here was just about to tell me of a brilliant plan he had just before you lot came, weren't you Merlin. So go on, let's hear it."

Merlin looked around nervously. The knights reunion had given him a little extra time to plan, but still hadn't worked everything out. He went on anyway with his half baked plan. "I was just thinking that maybe possibly, if you all agreed, that we could maybe ask a few of the druids to help. I mean, I could stay back while you all return to Camelot to prepare for the war while I look for someone to help us. Someone trustworthy and powerful enough to make a difference," he said quietly and quickly.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear a word you just said," Gwaine said with a grin.

Merlin cleared his throat and calmed himself. "I was just thinking we could use magic. Fight magic with magic. It would be most effective," Merlin said speaking each word clearly.

Everyone frowned. Even Gwaine. "I doubt any sorcerer would be willing to help," Leon said skeptically.

"Or be trustworthy enough to trust with the fate of Camelot," Arthur said.

Merlin frowned. "Couldn't we at least try? The druids have been helping us, and they haven't betrayed us. It might be the only way to win this war," Merlin argued.

Everyone thought deeply. Merlin could see the battle writhing inside each of them as they argued with themselves.

"Who could we ask? We don't have enough time to search for someone with enough power and who we could trust," Percival pointed out.

"Leave me here," Merlin said glad it was even being considered. "I am no warrior and I am pretty good at judging people's character," he suggested.

Arthur knew that last bit to be true even if he would never admit it. Merlin had known, to some extent, that Agravaine had been a traitor, and always seemed to find great men worthy to be even better knights. He knew if he could trust anyone with this task, it would be Merlin. He still didn't like the thought of leaving Merlin behind with possibly dangerous people.

"It's too dangerous Merlin," Arthur concluded.

"Please," Merlin begged. "I know I can do it. Just trust me," Merlin said staring into his masters eyes.

"You've been asking me to do that a lot lately Merlin, and I still haven't gotten any answers," he said curtly.

"I know," Merlin said. "Unfortunately sire there isn't enough time to explain everything. All I can do is ask you to trust me. Let me stay and find someone to help. Please."

Arthur looked at his knights. He trusted Merlin even above them, but he still didn't want to leave him here alone with possibly dangerous sorcerers. He knew deep down they weren't dangerous at all. They had helped him and his friends. They had suffered much and still never attacked. He had made a promise to treat them more fairly. He also thought that maybe Merlin would be safer here, away from battle. He almost wished Gwen could come here and be safe too. They also needed all the help they could get. Maybe, just maybe Merlin could succeed. Maybe they could win this war. If Arthur were completely truthful with himself, he would know the real reason he didn't want Merlin to do this was because he wanted his friend beside him, helping him with strange words of wisdom and moments of relief from the serious situation. None of those were good reasons though, and he knew it. They needed any help they could get.

Arthur sighed in defeat. "Alright. You may stay and find someone to help, but you can't just choose whoever looks to be the part. You need to choose someone who could really help, who we could really trust with our lives. I would rather have no one to help us than a betrayal within our walls."

Merlin smiled his goofy grin and nodded. "I won't let you down." Merlin stood up. "I'll go see if they can help you lot get home," Merlin said as he left the tent.

The knights sat in silence for a moment.

"Is this really a good idea?" Leon asked.

Arthur sighed unsure of his decision. "I don't know, but you didn't see the army. It will take a miracle to defeat it. Perhaps Merlin will be successful and find us that miracle. At the very least Merlin will be safe here," Arthur explained.

Leon grunted in agreement.

Arthur just hoped he was right in his decision.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter Four. This chapter is a little longer than most of them so I hope you enjoyed it more! I should update at some point within a week. hopefully just a few days. I really want to get most of this up before Season 5 starts. Probably won't happen according to plan. Enjoy season 5 though! (lucky people who get to see in britain before me :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! And so soon! This chapter contains old Merlin, crazy Merlin and angry Arthur. Also, I talk a lot about how Merlin has plans, but I never really expand on that on purpose. You'll just have to see what they are later on. Anyway, read on and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five

While the knights had all been talking and keeping each other company, Merlin had managed to prepare their ride home. The druids more than willingly gave up enough horses for their travels and secretly enchanted them with pieces of protection and strength. They had also prepared meals for them for their travel back just in case. In two hours they were all ready to go and started mounting their horses. Arthur paused to talk with Merlin.

"Don't be afraid to just run if things turn out to become too dangerous," Arthur instructed.

"Because they look so dangerous," Merlin said sarcastically making Arthur roll his eyes. "So what will our code word be?"

"I'm sorry, our what?"

"Our code word or phrase. I will give it to the sorcerer so he can tell it to you so you know he is the one I sent as being trustworthy," Merlin explained.

"Send? What do you mean send? You will be with him, won't you?"

Merlin looked sheepish. "I was just thinking that I could just keep searching for more help just in case you need more help," Merlin said.

Arthur didn't look happy about that. He thought Merlin would be coming home soon as possible. He wanted his friend by his side in the dark days to come and to think he might never see him again... he definitely wasn't happy.

"I will be fine, I promise. You just promise me that you won't get yourself killed," Merlin reassured hopeful that he would go for it.

"Fine," Arthur said begrudgingly. "Our 'code' as you call it is 'dung-breath,'" he said after thinking a moment.

"What kind of code is that?" Merlin asked to lighten the mood of their departure.

"One that no one will be able to guess," Arthur defended.

"Yes, but where did that come from?" Merlin asked perplexed.

"I don't know Merlin," Arthur said angrily. "Just be sure you remember it."

"I will as long as you don't," Merlin said raising an eyebrow.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sire, we need to get moving," Leon interrupted.

Arthur nodded before turning back to Merlin.

"Be careful," he said one last time as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

Merlin nodded seriously. Arthur looked at his friend for what he hoped wasn't the last time and mounted his horse. With one final look the knights and their king rode off to Camelot. Merlin barely waited for his master and friend's figures to disappear before he was off running the opposite direction. The druids looked at him questioningly, but did not stop him. He needed to talk with Kilgharrah.

* * *

Merlin watched as the large golden dragon descended from the sky. He could hardly wait that long to ask the many questions that filled his mind.

"What is it this time Merlin?" The dragon asked a little annoyed from the longer travel.

"Aithusa, do you know where he is?"

The great dragon suddenly became very still. Kilgharrah looked mournful at the mention of the little dragon. "What have you seen, young warlock?" he asked sadly.

"How long has he been missing?" Merlin asked ignoring the dragons question for the time being.

"A year," he answered.

"He's been missing a whole year and you didn't think to mention this to me?" Merlin nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me," he said after calming himself a bit.

"I...was afraid," the dragon said shamefully.

"Afraid of what?" Merlin asked. "Of me?"

"No, not entirely. I fear what the little one has gotten tangled in. I was afraid you might put yourself in danger as well. I couldn't lose you. You and Aithusa are all I have."

Merlin was touched by Kilgharrah's feelings towards him, but anger still remained but he tried to speak nicer. "I saw Aithusa with Morgana and Mordred. Why would Aithusa help them?"

The dragon's eyes widened in surprise at this news. "I wish I knew young warlock," Kilgharrah finally answered. "But I fear it may be too late."

"Too late for what?"

Kilgharrah didn't want to give a clear answer, but this was not a time for one of his strange and confusing riddles.

"To save Aithusa."

* * *

After finishing a little further conversation with Kilgharrah, Merlin wasted no time donning his disguise. He borrowed some robes from the druids, leaving the 'becoming old' part for when he reached Camelot, and said his goodbyes which mostly consisted of thank you's. He then left, leaving a few instructions to the druids that he would implement into his quickly formed plan later. He borrowed a horse, promising he would return it only to be assured he needn't do so, and left for Camelot.

* * *

Arthur and the knights found themselves arriving in Camelot a lot sooner than they had predicted. The horses seemed tireless and the journey proved uneventful. They reached Camelot fairly early in the morning of the next day after five hours sleep that night. They immediately set to preparing for war. Except for Arthur of course. He just gave instructions to everybody else before he greeted his Queen and explained the events and expressed the uneasiness he felt when he came to his decision about Merlin. Gwen, unfailingly comforted him and assured Merlin would be alright with the druids while worry blossomed within herself. Arthur couldn't stop thinking of Merlin's mysterious behavior and the questions he wanted to ask him, but he would have to wait. He had to trust Merlin.

After a few more quite minutes with his wife, Arthur threw himself into the chaos of preparing for war. He hoped they could make it through this one.

* * *

Merlin found himself arriving near Camelot a few hours before the sun would begin to set. He had been very very busy and was quite sore from riding a horse all day. He still hadn't changed into his eighty year old self, but so much riding in one day along with all his rushing to form his plans it made him quite sore. He considered racing into Camelot that night so he could hopefully have a comfortable bed to rest in. There was still three days before the army would arrive, at least according to Mordred. Merlin figured Arthur might be a little suspicious if he showed up too soon. Merlin set up camp and tried to get as much rest as he could. He knew that he might not have a good nights rest for some time.

* * *

Arthur woke up quite early and very grumpy. First off he hadn't been able to sleep much with impending war outside his walls and second Merlin was gone. Sure he might have still been grumpy if Merlin were there, but at least his friend would have been able to calm him down, give him actual good advice, and generally made him feel better just being around. He couldn't explain it, but he tied the state of his kingdom to Merlin in a way. Merlin would tell him what was on his mind without sugarcoating it or being afraid of punishment. He voiced the opinions of all and Arthur made sure to listen to him whether he admitted it or not. Merlin was the only one he could truly trust besides his own wife. Not having him there made him question every decision he made. Gwen helped, but he was a little unsure if she could make it clear enough to him. Sure she could get her point across and had no problem reprimanding him, but there was just something about Merlin that made him_ really_ listen. Instead he had some nameless servant bringing him and his wife's breakfast. They ate in silence. They didn't need to speak.

A knock came at the door and Arthur knew the chaos of preparing for war would engulf him as soon as he opened it. Sighing, he stood up and swung the door open. Sir Leon stood before him looking tired, but alert.

"Sire," he said with a curt bow.

Arthur urged him to get on with it.

Leon looked uncomfortable and unsure. "Sire, it's that sorcerer-"

"Sorcerer?" Arthur cut off in surprise. He hadn't quite expected the need to deal with a sorcerer amongst all the plans for battle. Actually he had expected this, but hadn't prepared himself at all.

Leon continued. "It's the one that killed your father, he's here. He says Merlin sent him."

Arthur scrunching his brow in confusion. Merlin? Sending that man of all people. It seemed ridiculous. "Where is he?" Arthur asked exiting his chambers.

"The Council Chamber," Leon replied as they sped off in that direction. "He somehow managed to sneak past all the guards," Leon said awkwardly as if it were his fault. "I couldn't stop him. He demanded to see you."

Arthur growled, _how dare he demand to see _me_! _He pushed open the large wooden doors to see the familiar old man standing in the middle of the room with a grin on his face. Gaius as well as Gwaine, Percival and Elyan also stood in the room, though Arthur took no notice of them. Gwen also strode in behind Arthur having heard mention of Merlin.

Gaius stepped forward before Arthur reached the old man and stopped him. "Arthur please. I know what you think this man has done to you is wrong, but please listen to him. For Merlin's sake," Gaius said quickly before Arthur could make his way past him.

Arthur huffed, but calmed down before approaching 'Dragoon.' Arthur glared at the man briefly before allowing the man to speak.

"Long time no see," the old man said. "Merlin says hello."

Arthur unknowingly clenched a fist at the mention of his friend. "What have you done with him," he assumed.

"Done with him? I have done nothing to him. He sent me to help you fight this war."

Arthur looked at him skeptically. "Why should I trust you. After everything you've done."

The man finally became serious. "Just give me a chance to explain myself."

"That still won't prove that Merlin sent you," Arthur argued.

"Well then it's a good thing he gave me the 'code' word."

Arthur frowned. "Well then tell me..." Arthur said trialing off, forgetting the mans name.

"Emrys," he said helping him.

"That's not what you said your name was last time," Arthur said.

Emrys just shrugged. Arthur shook his head. "Tell me Emrys, what is the code word."

Emrys leaned in and whispered, "dung-breath."

Arthur frowned. That had been the code word._ Maybe he tortured it out of Merlin_, Arthur thought, but couldn't bear that thought to be true. Merlin supposedly trusted this man for some reason. He had to at least give him a chance.

Arthur turned and walked to the head of the room. He stood and thought for a moment. "Explain why we should trust you," he finally said to the soundless room.

Gwen moved slowly to stand next to her husband as Emrys began to speak.

"The first time we met I was planting a poultice under your pillow, as I'm sure you remember," Emrys began.

Arthur nodded slowly. "You nearly got Gwen killed for that," he said taking her hand in his and squeezing it softly.

"It was not I who planted the first poultice. I merely planted to second one so that your father would have someone else to blame. So that he would be forced to release Gwen." Arthur thought for a moment. "Didn't you think it a little convenient that you caught me red handed and I confessed to enchanting the both of you when you knew that was total rubbish?"

Arthur glared, but had to admit it was convincing. "Then who planted the first poultice?"

Emrys frowned, "An enemy," he said mysteriously. "Someone who wanted Guinevere dead." He didn't bother to explain further and Arthur didn't push. He had a pretty good idea.

"And my father?" Arthur said struggling to keep the emotions he was feeling out of his voice.

Emrys slouched where he stood, his face becoming soft. "I really did try to save him."

Arthur was silent for a long moment. "I know."

The knights all gasped. They had been told he had purposefully murdered the king, not tried to save him. Arthur looked at them apologetically catching Gaius' knowing eye. Arthur had listened to Gaius after the incident with the Catha. He did know that there was probably nothing more Emrys could have done. It was his father's time.

"So where does this leave us?" Emrys said. "May I serve you, my king?" he said with a deep bow.

Arthur looked at the subservient sorcerer. "What news of Merlin?" he asked instead of giving an answer.

Emrys seemed taken by surprise at the sudden change of subject. "I-he is fine. Gathering many others. Keeping busy." he answered quickly.

"Has he had any luck with others?" Arthur asked.

"Much, yes. He is quite likable." Arthur just frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur sighed. "I just wish I knew if I could trust you or not," he answered truthfully.

Emrys shuffled and looked around the room as if the words he was looking for were hiding in the corners. Finally he looked a the young King with confidence. "You have been fighting magic your whole life, but I've had magic all my life. Since before I can remember I've been able to use magic, and all I seek is to live in peace and not fear this gift that I have and for others not to look upon me with fear and hate. Morgana claims she would be a good and righteous queen, but her actions show other wise. I am ashamed she uses magic for such things and only wish to show you the good it can do. Please give me a chance."

Arthur stared Emrys in the eye and walked towards him. Emrys didn't blink as Arthur stopped right in front of him.

"Give me your word that you will do no harm to Camelot and serve the people as a knight would."

"I give it."

Arthur searched his eyes before outstretching an arm. "Then I gladly accept your help," Arthur said finally with a smile.

Emrys smiled just as widely and shook his hand. "I shall not disappoint you."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I will do my best to update soon again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter so soon! Not a ton happens here, but lots of conversation between Merlin and Arthur. A little more Clarity. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Once Arthur had accepted help from Emrys, introductions had been made, unnecessarily of course since he already knew who everyone was. Afterward he had been given a room and instructions to meet Arthur in an hour for some secret meeting. Once Emrys was finally alone in his chambers, Gaius approached the door and knocked.

Gaius hardly waited for a reply from the other side before entering.

"Gaius," Merlin greeted thankfully, glad to finally be able to be himself.

"Merlin," Gaius smiled. "You could have given me a little more warning than that," he said referring to when Merlin had pulled him away from his chambers and quickly explained a few things on their way to the council chambers. He had barely understood that he asked him to calm down Arthur before he could do anything too bad, let alone that others were on the way and that they need to talk afterward. It had been a very one-sided and confusing conversation. "Now would you mind explaining a few things for me?"

"What is there to know?' Merlin asked thinking he had covered everything in their brief encounter through the halls.

Gaius rolled his eyes at the young man's obliviousness, but continued with a few questions that had come to him. "Why didn't you tell Arthur Morgana was responsible for both incidents of your apparent crimes?"

"Wouldn't look good if I just blamed everything on Morgana now would it. It would look like she was just an excuse even though it's true. She can't be blamed for everything. There was a lot more to those situations that even I understand. Arthur doesn't need to know everything immediately," Merlin explained as he looked out his window across the courtyard.

Gaius nodded in understanding. "And what exactly are you doing? What are you planning?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin gave a sigh. "I'm planning a lot of things. The real question is if any of it will actually work."

"You sure have a lot to explain to me," Gaius said taking a seat.

Merlin turned to his mentor and friend. "Well then I better get started."

* * *

Morgana stared at the little white dragon. She had grown quite a bit in the year they had known each other. Occasionally the little dragon would fly off and not be seen for days sometimes even a whole week, but she always returned. Morgana thought her nothing short of an angel the way she had come and saved her, pure as snow and beautiful as the sun itself. She had a fierce side too, Morgana had seen the little one snap at strangers especially when hungry and knew she would be a useful ally against Camelot and her brother.

Mordred was just as fond of their scaly friend as she was. They seemed to have similar dispositions and complimented each other very well in a strange way. The strangest thing that occasionally nettled Morgana was that the dragon listened to Mordred a little too often. It was just small little things, but Morgana would dispel it from her mind. Now was not a time to be jealous of Mordred or the dragon. They both loved her, and she them. That was all that mattered.

Those feelings weren't jealousy or anything she could identify. It was worry, a feeling Morgana believed she had stopped feeling some time ago. Worry of what she knew was to come.

Worry of no longer being needed.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin found himself in Arthur's chambers, alone. Well, not really alone. Arthur was there, but Merlin was there alone, with Arthur. Merlin avoided Arthur's gaze, afraid he could still be recognized. Arthur didn't speak for a long while. Merlin shuffled awkwardly waiting to know what Arthur's decision was.

"Was there something you specifically wanted to speak with me about?" Merlin finally asked, wanting to break the silence and move on with his day.

"A few things actually," Arthur replied after a moment of studying Emrys. "I wish for more news of Merlin. You said he was having success, yet no one came with you. Why is that?"

Merlin scrambled around in his brain looking for the best answer. "I work alone. I haven't many allies to gather, the ones I have live far from me. The others that Merlin gather have large groups. They take much longer to gather and travel, but they will come. Soon. I am keeping track of all who are coming."

"How many would you say there are? Five? Six?"

Merlin did some quick counting in his brain. "More than thirty, I believe."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "That many?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly realizing he lost his composure, Arthur straightened and tried to seem less surprised. He still looked quite shocked though. "I am...surprised Merlin could gain so many so quickly."

Merlin smiled to himself a little. "To be truthful, he does not do all this alone," Merlin said. He couldn't let Arthur become suspicious of Merlin's success.

"Whose help does he have?" Arthur questioned.

"Mine," Merlin replied. "I have many connections, many who are loyal to me in an indirect way. I have contacted several who wish to join our cause."

"Why should so many join you?"

"That is a rather complicated matter," Merlin said unwilling to reveal his destiny with the young king just yet. "All will be revealed in time. Just know that I am loyal to you, and they to me and to you through me. In time they may serve you without my presence."

Arthur looked at his bewildered. "Why are you loyal to me? When me and my father have done nothing for you. Why do you wish to help me? Merlin may be likable, but he isn't that likable."

Merlin laughed softly. "I wish to show you magic can be used for good. Think for just a moment sire. Before the purge there was peace, and magic, living in the same world. Your friend Gaius practiced magic, and yet even he is still loyal to you. I have faith that you can bring those days of peace and freedom back to the land for me and my kind."

"So what changed? Why would my father change his mind about magic."

Merlin's face became much sadder. "Your mother's death. He blamed magic when it was something that couldn't be avoided. There is more to it, but the time to explain the rest of it isn't right."

Arthur was quiet at the mention of his mother. He thought a minute about his father, his mother, magic, before turning back to the sorcerer. "How do you know so much about me? What makes you think I could bring peace and... magic back to the land? How much do you know?'

Merlin thought carefully of just how much he should tell Arthur. "I know so much Arthur. I know everything about you, your queen, your knights, your servant. Things few have any knowledge of. I have been watching you, protecting you, for a long time. In time you shall learn all that I know. I believe in you Arthur, because you are a good man. You are quite a remarkable young man."

Arthur looked warily at the sorcerer. He wasn't comfortable with such a man knowing so much about him. He wanted to ask what exactly this man knew, but knew he would only get more questions, and few answers.

Arthur decided to think on these things later. "Are you a druid?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Most druids know of me, but I am not one of them. It is complicated, but they look to me as a kind of leader, almost a king. It is why they shall help us."

Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. He had thought this man just another evil sorcerer when he first met him, and now he was a powerful leader with a complicated history and an even more complicated present. "That is why you were at the druid camp?"

"I was in the area trying to keep you safe. How else would Merlin have known where to go? How else could he have scared those wolf men off? I protect you."

"How did you communicate those things to Merlin? I was there the whole time," Arthur asked. He at last got some answers, though vague and confusing and bringing more questions.

'_Through magic_,' the sorcerers voice came from within Arthur's head causing him to jump with the realization Emrys did not need to speak to communicate. Arthur felt disconcerted.

"You can't...read my mind, can you?"

Emrys laughed. "No, and only those with magic could communicate back."

"So you told Merlin what to do? Where to go?"

"For the most part yes," Emrys said.

Arthur nodded in acceptance. He thought back to Merlin. He still worried for the idiot.

"Is something else on your mind?" Emrys asked nearly making Arthur believe he really could read his mind. That thought scared him too much for him to accept it.

Arthur sighed, and conceded to share his worries. "I can't help but worry about Merlin. I try to put it from my mind, but I still worry."

Emrys smiled. "Last I saw him, he was quite well."

"And I believe you, but I still worry something may have happened, something might still happen to him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He is..." Arthur realized he was probably sharing too much information with a strange and powerful sorcerer and stopped talking.

"Would it comfort you to know exactly how he is doing at the moment?" Emrys said earning a confused stare from the king. "I could tell you everything you wish to know about his state at any given moment. Would it not comfort you to know how he is faring at the present moment?" Merlin wished to give the king some comfort. Partially because he wanted him to be able to focus on the war and not dying and partially because Arthur was his friend and he could do this much for him for now.

"It would. Please, how is he?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Emrys closed his eyes and began to speak. "He is comfortable and safe. He is a little uncomfortable with how he is seen by the druids, but he is being well received at the moment. In fact he speaks with a great leader. He gains their confidence. He also worries for you," Merlin said nearly completely truthfully. He opened his eyes again to see Arthur breathing a sigh of relief and wearing a small smile.

Arthur was unsure whether Emrys was telling the truth of his friend, but he wanted it to be true, so he let himself believe. He would tell Gwen of this later and would certainly utilize Emrys to learn more of his friend periodically. He decided he needed to focus on the war rather than keep worrying for a perfectly fine Merlin.

"What can you tell me of these other allies? How powerful are they? Will they really be able to help?"

"Some are weaker than others, and the druids who join will not fight, but instead will help heal the wounded. Those who will fight will be very useful and..." Merlin paused.

"And what? You're holding something back. If I am to trust you, you must tell me everything of importance. After this war is over you shall tell me much more, but for now anything war related must be told." Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded, but still didn't want to tell him the next part. "We have an ally that could overpower the dragon, though I do not wish for it to come to its death."

"What?! Did Merlin recruit this guy or is he one of yours?"

"He obeys me, but he is no man."

Arthur became very very confused. "What do you mean he is no man?"

Merlin grimaced. Arthur was not going to take this well. "His name is Kilgharrah and he is a dragon. The very one you believe you killed all those years ago."

Arthur became very still. Merlin watched warily. "How can this be?"

"I am the last dragonlord. I commanded him to leave Camelot and never return. He will gladly help you."

"I don't understand, Balinor..." Arthur trailed off. Merlin decided it would be best to say nothing about him. "Merlin said I killed it. Why would he lie about something like this?"

"He thought it true. When he woke, just before you, I told him you had managed to mortally wound it."

"Why didn't he say anything about you?"

"You would have to ask him," Merlin said unable to come up with an answer. He would have to come up with one later.

"Why would this dragon help us? How do we know it won't turn and destroy Camelot as it did before?"

"Because I have complete control over it. Dragonlord remember? He couldn't attack if he wanted to, which he doesn't. The dragon you saw with Morgana is the last one of his kind. He will do everything he can to save it from whatever has happened to it. I suspect the dragon does not do things of it's own volition. I am the one who hatched her from her egg"

"Where did you get a dragons egg?"

"The tomb of Ashkanar. I followed you and managed to save it before the tower collapsed. The white dragon is called Aithusa" Merlin said cautiously.

Arthur frowned. This man really had been watching him. He wondered where else this man had followed him and how often he had something to do with the things that occurred. Arthur was also quite confused that not only was one dragon alive and well, but two!

"So why not use your dragonlord powers on this Aithusa?"

Merlin frowned. "I have not been able to get close enough to him as of late. I only came to know of his involvement with Morgana recently. I do not even know if I can control two dragons at once, or what controls Aithusa now. There is so much I do not know. You must understand that I will do whatever it takes to save that dragon. It is my duty as a dragonlord to protect the last of their kind. They are my kin."

Arthur nodded, still hardly able to believe the Great Dragon still lived let alone that this man Emrys was not only a sorcerer, but a dragonlord. For all he knew all dragonlords were sorcerers as well. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"I'm sorry my father killed all your kin, both dragon and dragonlord alike," Arthur said unsure he was really comfortable with dragons, but he could see dragonlords needn't have died.

"Thank you," Emrys said sadly.

Arthur shuffled nervously. This man was more powerful than he had previously imagined. He could command a dragon for crying out loud. He wasn't sure whether to feel comforted or afraid. Comforted because the fact that the dragon hadn't returned to attack Camelot meant this man was loyal to him. Afraid because that could easily change if he made one wrong move.

"You wouldn't happen to know who released the Great Dragon in the first place would you?"

"I do, but that is a story for another day," Merlin said hoping he could keep the rest of his secrets to himself.

Arthur wanted to press him, but now feared this man too much to push it. He would learn eventually. Emrys at least promised that. "I'm still not sure about trusting this dragon," Arthur admitted.

"His name is Kilgharrah, and I can think of only one way to ease these fears of him," Emrys said mysteriously. Arthur gestured for him to go on. "You could meet Kilgharrah."

Arthur was surprised, but unsure if he was really ready for something like that. "Perhaps a little later." Emrys just nodded understandingly.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Emrys looked as though he was about to say no, but he paused and stood very still. He closed his eyes for a moment and Arthur wondered if this man was having a heart attack or something. He was quite old. Just as Arthur was about to speak again, Emrys opened his eyes again and smiled.

"Good news Arthur," he said mischievously. "Another ally has arrived."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it. I hope I update soon, I should. I just want to get this thing done. (if possible before Season 5 premiere) So keep the encouragement comin!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Arthur was trying his best to prepare himself to meet another sorcerer or two. It was already noon and he had far more help than he had expected to come in the end. He wondered who he would be meeting and how powerful they were. He was really starting to get nervous with all these sorcerers around. He believed he could trust Emrys. He wanted to trust him, but there was always that chance that he was completely wrong in doing so. They only stopped on their way to the southern gates of the city to find Gwen and a couple of knights just in case they would also be needed.

Once at the gate, Arthur did his best to look as kingly and powerful as possible while looking trustworthy and friendly and not like someone who would kill them. It was a hard thing to balance. At first no one could be seen except the usual guards who stared a little questioningly at the arrival of so many important people. Then out of the woods, figures began to appear. Arthur noticed Emrys smile as he moved forward to greet the new allies.

As they came closer, Arthur realized they were druids, some of the same druids that he had met just a few days ago. There were still some new ones, but for the most part he could recognize their faces. Unfortunately he hadn't bothered to learn their names, but he could get to that later. He started walking just behind Emrys, hoping to show his rank while letting their common ally mediate between them.

"Arthur," Emrys said. "Let me introduce you to some friends of mine. You may recognize a few. This is Isildur," he said pointing to the obvious leader. "You met him not too long ago. It is his camp you rested at and at which Merlin remained."

Arthur nodded his acknowledgment. "I must thank you again for the help you gave me and my friends. I also thank you for coming to help me and Camelot."

"It is an honor," Isildur bowed. "to serve you Arthur. We will not fight in your war, it is not our ways to fight with violence. We will still do what we can and heal your wounded the best we know how. We can also help with shields and protection, though not many of us are as good at those."

Arthur noticed nearly twenty other sorcerers behind Isildur. "Any help you can give is most welcome," Arthur said grateful. He felt these were good and honest men. The druids always were. He had always felt they were generally good. "You will be granted anything you need and may travel anywhere in the city. This is my wife, Guinevere," he introduced. "She and the knights will lead you to where you will assist Gaius, our Court Physician. Welcome to Camelot," he said clasping the mans arm in what he hoped was a welcoming manner.

The Queen took over smoothly and lead them all away towards the castle, knights trailing behind. Arthur stopped Emrys from following.

"Did you or Merlin get them to come?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It was both of us. Once they knew I had already joined the fight, several others joined the small group Merlin had managed to convince. That Merlin is working quite hard for you."

Arthur nodded sadly as they both started walking back towards the castle. "What was it like? Growing up in a world where magic was free?"

Merlin struggled for an answer. He hadn't ever experienced that, but he knew someone who had. "You should ask that question of Gaius, he would be able to tell you better than I could," he said hoping Arthur wouldn't press him for answers.

"I could, but I wish to know more of your life. Why did you become a sorcerer? How hard was it? Did your family have magic? Were people happier when you-"

"Arthur," Merlin said stopping him with his rampage of questions. "Those are all great questions, but my life is not the normal life of any old sorcerer."

"Well then tell me," Arthur said as they continued to walk slowly through the town.

Merlin sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready for this kind of conversation yet. Still, Arthur was finally curious about magic, in a non-threatening way. He wanted to understand. Merlin needed to encourage that kind of thirst for knowledge. "Alright. I will tell you a few things about my life, but if I don't wish to tell you something, you must not press me, understood?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

Merlin nodded in turn and took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. "My life began very differently than anyone in the world. Well at least as far as I know. I was born with magic." Merlin saw Arthur's eyes dim with doubt. "It's true. I know it's hard to believe, but I could move objects around without any trouble since before I could talk. My poor mother had to worry about me all the time."

"Why?" Arthur asked. He hadn't ever considered this man having a mother, especially one he seemed to talk about with such warmth and love. Arthur supposed he forgot that everyone has a mother, even sorcerers. Even Arthur had a mother, he had just never gotten to know her.

"She had to worry that I might accidentally hurt myself by making something fall on my head or maybe even hers. Though that wasn't her main concern..." Merlin trailed off.

"So what was it? What was she so worried about?"

"She worried the other villagers would find out about my magic and do who knows what," he said sadly.

"But I thought magic was legal, at least when you were born. That was such a long time ago," Arthur pointed out.

"I'm not that old!" Merlin denied, before calming down and realizing he did look ancient. Merlin sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Things were sometimes different in small villages where magic was something that caused nothing but trouble and grief. My village was such a place, a place where they didn't understand magic." Gaius had told him as much. Wherever ignorance could be found, so could prejudice.

"I see," Arthur said thoughtfully. "What of your father? He must have also worried for you," Arthur said speaking before he really thought about what he was assuming.

"My father..." Merlin thought sadly. "I never really got to know my father..." Merlin tried talking about him but found he couldn't figure out exactly what he could and should say about him. "He was a good man, but I would rather not talk about him. At least not now."

Arthur frowned, but allowed him to move on.

"Eventually I left my home and my mother behind me so I could learn to control my magic and find a purpose for it," Merlin said pushing thoughts of his dead father from his mind. "I came to Camelot."

"So you did get to see what it was like when my father still permitted magic," Arthur accused.

Merlin let him believe that for the moment. "I studied and learned with Gaius for years," he said making Arthur's eyes bulge.

"I knew you two must have know each other before the purge, but I didn't think you knew each other that long and were that close," Arthur explained.

They reached Arthur chambers and stepped inside the empty and cold room. With a quick flash of Merlin's eyes, the fireplace burst into warm flames. Arthur barely flinched. Merlin smiled a small smile to himself. They wordlessly took seats by the warmth of the fire.

"Go on," Arthur prompted. "How was your life in Camelot?"

Merlin knew he would have to make some things up, but he had to give Arthur something. "I had a wonderful life. I had friends to care for, a purpose to pursue, but all good things end I suppose."

"The purge?" Arthur guessed.

Merlin nodded hesitantly. "Gaius helped me escape," he said deciding to tell his fathers story as his own. "I managed to find a small village just beyond Camelots border and started life again. I even fell in love, but Uther continued to chase me even beyond the borders. I was forced to flee that life as well and live in solitude. I couldn't bear to leave another life behind so I lived alone, studied magic, helped the occasional passerby, but it wasn't much of a life."

Merlin was quickly fabricating lies, he hoped he could remember them long enough to keep out inconsistencies. He tried saying things he hoped his father did, things he might have done were he in the situation to make it easier to remember, but who knows what holes could be crated in such false stories.

Arthur frowned. He felt sorry for this man before him, even though he had been taught to despise those with magic. Conflict ebbed at his thoughts, but he could only think of how unfair it all seemed coming from this man's view. The purge had changed this man's life drastically. He couldn't imagine what he would have done had he been in this man's shoes.

Arthur sat in silence thinking on what he had learned. He still had so many questions, but now he had some answers. Eventually he stood up and studied Emrys.

"I must see that the druids are all settled," he announced. "You should get some rest."

Emrys just bowed as Arthur slowly walked away. Merlin waited till his door closed before relaxing. He soon left, but Merlin had no intention of resting.

* * *

Merlin didn't enter his room until after the sun had begun to go down. He had been quite busy. He was looking forward to resting, but soon found he would have to wait a little longer. Arthur sat in a chair by the window, eyes following Emrys as he entered the room.

"Sire," Merlin bowed. "I did not expect you to be here. Is there something you need?"

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Working," Merlin replied truthfully as he flopped down in a chair.

"On what exactly?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Enchantments, spells, you name it. I've been trying out some protection spells around the castle, see if I can fortify it better," Merlin said bringing the fireplace to life with flames.

"Any luck?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Some. A lot of these kinds of spells are tricky, some take lots of energy, but I believe they might help."

"What will they be doing exactly?"

"Shielding from catapults, making things less flammable, keeping rocks from falling on people, things like that," Merlin said slumping in his chair.

"That sounds great!" Arthur said impressed.

Merlin shrugged. "It might be. It could also maybe only last a few seconds into battle, but I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "More druids have been filtering in. We have nearly thirty now, Isildur said more were still on their way."

Merlin nodded, unsure of why the king was really in his chambers. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Arthur looked away. "I really was just checking to see exactly what you were doing. Can't have you bringing down my kingdom from the inside," Arthur said in good nature. His smile faded and the room grew quiet. "I wanted to know how Merlin is," Arthur confessed.

Merlin smiled to himself, touched by how concerned Arthur was for him. Arthur was staring out the window as if he could somehow see wherever Merlin was. "He is quite well. Tired of course, but well. He worries for you, for his friends, his home. Still, he feels accomplished in finding some that can help."

Arthur didn't say a word, but stared out the window a little longer before standing up to leave.

Merlin stopped him. "Sire," he said as Arthur neared the door, making the King turn around. "Merlin made me swear to protect you with my life. I gave him my word, and now I give you a promise. We will win this war. Camelot shall rise, and Morgana will fall."

Arthur stared at him rather bewildered before leaving.

Merlin sighed as he climbed into bed. He had made quite the promise. He only hoped he could keep it.

* * *

**There you have it. We will be seeing even more familiar characters to come. I will do my best to update soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it felt right to end it there. I hope you enjoy it! I also hope you enjoy the first episode of Season 5! (I won't be able to see it for a while since I live in the US :( but i will do my best to find it somewhere! I am determined!)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next morning Arthur and the Queen woke up to an incessant and rather annoying pounding at their door. After scrambling around to get looking somewhat presentable, Arthur bade whoever it was to enter so he could promptly put them in the stocks. The door opened to reveal Emrys who waltzed into the room without even glancing at them, making straight for the window. Arthur and Gwen looked at him questioningly, but received no explanation as they watched the old man put his head out the window and mutter a few words.

Eventually the man turned round. "Oh," he said somewhat surprised. "Sorry to disturb you. I'll just be going now," he said making way for the door.

"Now hang on!" Arthur called. He wasn't about to let this man just wake them for nothing and then leave without explaining.

Emrys had other ideas though. The eighty year old man did turn around but he spoke before Arthur could get in another word. "Actually, I do need you," he said hurriedly walking up to the royal couple. "Come along now," he said dragging them towards the door.

"I will not be going anywhere without an explanation!" Arthur denied.

Emrys turned round. "The dragon. You still need to meet him."

Arthur's eyes bulged and Gwen looked wary. "I'm not so sure-" Arthur began to say.

"Oh come on you lazy lump of wood. Don't tell me the king is a little afraid of a dragon."

Arthur glared at Emrys. "I am not scared."

"Oh really? Then why not go see him right now?"

"I'm sure he won't be too happy to see me again. Not when the last time we met I tried to kill him," Arthur said trying to maneuver his way out of it.

"Need I remind you that the last time we met you also tried to kill me?" Emrys said raising his eyebrows dramatically high.

Arthur frowned. "Give me an hour to prepare myself and a few men."

"Very well, I'll meet you in the clearing where the two of you last met. Don't take too long," he called as he rushed off. For being so old, he sure seemed to have a lot of energy.

"Is it really wise to meet a dragon?" Gwen questioned in concern for her husband's safety.

"No," Arthur replied truthfully. "But it must be done."

Gwen frowned. "I'm coming too."

Arthur didn't like that idea, but the look in her eyes told him there was no talking her out of it. He put up a halfhearted argument, but quickly gave up. His wife could be quiet stubborn sometimes.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur, Gwen, and his most trusted knights were traveling to the clearing to meet the dragon. Leon at first was hesitant to go before Arthur explained that it was completely controlled by Emrys. The rest of the knights were excited to actually see a dragon. Gwen looked ahead with strength while worry and anxiety were building up inside of her. Arthur was no different from his wife. He didn't want to meet this dragon, but he needed its help. He had to push past any fears he had for his kingdom. So it was that they arrived in the clearing where Emrys stood regally smack dab in the middle.

As the group drew nearer to Emrys, a small smile began to creep upon the sorcerers face.

"Welcome," Emrys called as they stood before him. "Are you all ready to meet Kilgharrah?"

Arthur looked around the group for any sudden protests. When no one did he gave a nod to Emrys. A roar like sound came from the sorcerer, giving a slight shock to the group. Once Emrys had finished they all looked expectantly to the skies.

"Either you have the worlds smallest dragon or whatever you did didn't work," Gwaine said with a smirk.

Emrys said nothing. Arthur started to wonder if this man was actually completely insane after a minute passed. Then they all began to hear it. A distant flapping that got louder and louder. No one needed to say what it was, they all knew. The dragon descended from the sky. Two dragons. Arthur and the knights watched warily as the large golden dragon landed heavily and the small white dragon who landed gracefully. The dragon opened his mouth to speak, and the group waited to hear what wise words this ancient dragon would speak.

And then it laughed.

Arthur frowned. He thought the dragon was laughing at them when in reality he was laughing at the sight of Merlin as an eighty year old man.

"Hello old friend," Emrys said in trying to distract from the strange burst of laughter. "Meet King Arthur and Queen Guinevere," he said gesturing towards the young sovereigns.

Kilgharrah bowed, surprising all who had come. "It is indeed a pleasure. I would like to apologize for my previous actions towards Camelot."

Arthur swallowed down his nervousness and felt the dragons words were sincere. "It is forgiven."

"I wanted revenge on Uther for trapping me under Camelot for those twenty plus years. I regret the lives I took that day."

Arthur nodded his understandings.

"Who else do we have here?" Kilgharrah asked Merlin.

"Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Percival," Emrys introduced pointing to each in turn.

"The most noble of all Camelot's knights. It is an honor," he said giving another small bow. The knights all returned the bow warily, but relaxed somewhat now that they were sure the dragon was no threat at the moment.

"Now that introductions are over, let's get a move on," Emrys said a little hastily. "How might you be convinced the dragon will only help?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur frowned and thought. "You must tell me how to kill you," he finally said.

The dragon frowned. "Why would that placate you?"

"In case you do turn I need to know how you can be stopped. The last time we fought you we were losing badly. If it hadn't been for Emrys, I'm sure Camelot would have completely fallen. If you tell me, it will show you trust me with your life. That you trust me to know what is best for my people, as well as you," Arthur explained.

"Emrys could tell you how to kill me," Kilgharrah said. "He could even do it himself."

"Morgana has herself a dragon, seemingly under her control. Who knows if the same might happen to you. Even Emrys might be overcome by two dragons," Arthur explained.

"Must everyone here know how to kill me, or will yourself be sufficient?" The dragon asked, wanting the fewest amount of people to know. He didn't want to die himself, let alone the young-ling, Aithusa. It would require a great amount of trust to tell anyone this secret.

"All of us," Arthur said. He wanted to make it even more difficult for the dragon. The harder it was for him, the more Arthur could trust him.

The dragon looked like he might refuse. "Very well," he finally said. Emrys looked grim. The last thing he wanted was a dragon to be killed. "My heart is on my right side. If you wish to kill me you must stab me here," he said pointing with a claw, "with a powerful weapon. Something imbued with magic. Your sword, Excalibur, would do the trick, but nothing less than that." Kilgharrah said heavily. "Although, there is one other way."

Emrys raised his brow in surprise. "There is?"

Arthur motioned for the dragon to go on.

"A dragonlord, Emrys, may kill me far easier. He could use any weapon he wished to do so, but the easiest way is to command me, in dragon tongue, to forfeit my life."

"I would never do that," Emrys said more to the dragon than to Arthur. "It would be a violation of my power. I will not kill a dragon. Especially not in that way."

"Then it is a good thing you won't have to. I can, and will if I must. Can you accept that?" Arthur asked Emrys.

Emrys' frown deepened. "If you deem it necessary, then I will not blame you. But I ask it be a last resort."

Arthur nodded. "I promise."

"I would ask that this information be told to no one," Kilgharrah said to the group.

Everyone in turn nodded understandingly.

"I hope you now feel you can trust the dragon," Emrys said, tiredly.

"Yes, I do," Arthur answered.

"Good," Emrys said loudly, startling everyone from the tense air. "Now, you may be on your way. I have a few more things to speak to the dragon about. Just little things, but it will take a bit of time. I'll meet you all for dinner, shall I," Emrys said, obviously wishing everyone to leave.

Quietly, everyone did, wishing to finally be gone of the tense atmosphere around them. Arthur gave a sigh of relief once halfway home. He was glad that was over, and a little more hope filled his heart knowing they had a more powerful dragon than Morgana did, and he had a way to kill a dragon if it became necessary. Slowly he was beginning to realize he might just win this war.

"I like dragons," Gwaine suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Dragon's are cool."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he couldn't figure out what Gwaine meant by 'cool.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Gwaine's part at the end there was inspired by the eleventh doctor if you couldn't tell. I just thought that might be a little fun thing to put in for whatever reason. I will do my best to update soon! (Oh and happy General Conference to any fellow LDS out there! So excited!)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I realized I had left out a rather important part and had to figure out where to put it and then life got in the way and well I'm sure you've heard it all before by now, but just forgive me and I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine

As Arthur entered the castle, he was immediately told of more sorcerers who had come and wished to meet with him. Arthur and Gwen immediately rushed to where the sorcerers waited. They entered the room and found nearly thirty people standing nervously in the middle of the room. About ten were sequestered apart from the rest of the group looking a little more nervous than the others.

Arthur stopped in his tracks when he looked at the main group. They looked a lot scarier than druids, who he decided were the ones standing off to the side. These other sorcerers seemed more confident and carried weapons. Arthur suddenly found himself very nervous.

One man stepped forward, dressed in a purple robe. He had tattoos along his neck and held a staff. He spoke with a strange accent Arthur had never heard before. "My name is Alator of the Catha. These are my men. We are at your service." He knelt on one knee and bowed his head. The rest of the sorcerers inclined their heads as well. "We ran into these druids on the way here," he said indicating Arthur's assumption was correct. "They too pledge their allegiance."

Arthur took a long moment to recover and try be confident in front of these men. "Thank you for your help. I look forward to working with all of you."

Isildur suddenly entered with a shy smile. "Excuse my my lord. I just wished to greet my friends," he said indicating the nervous druids. He walked over to them and the group immediately relaxed. Arthur didn't question how he knew they were here. He was getting rather tired of asking questions.

"You should know," Alator cut into Arthur's thoughts. "We Catha are not afraid to fight. Most of us have trained in the ways of magic for our whole lives," Alator explained.

Arthur widened his eyes slightly as did Gwen. Arthur really started thinking winning this war might even become easy with such a great force. "That sounds great!" He said unable to completely keep his excitement contained. He composed himself once again and decided to venture one more question for the day. "Who is it that convinced you to come to Camelot's aid?"

"Emrys," he said with a grin. "We met a few years back and I immediately pledged my allegiance to him," he said fondly.

"Why?" Arthur asked curious.

"The things he is destined to do...the power he has..." Alator said quietly yet full of excitement. "He will do many great things. Things I support with my whole being."

Arthur was amazed by the this man's loyalty to Emrys.

Alator smiled slightly to himself. "Where is Emrys?" he asked slowly.

"With the dragon," Arthur said as offhandedly as he could.

"Ah," said Alator uncertainly. "I see."

* * *

Arthur sat at the dining table with his wife and friends, waiting for Emrys to show up. He was fifteen minutes late, and the food was becoming cold. Arthur was just about to start without the sorcerer when the doors burst open revealing a haggard Emrys.

"Sorry I'm late," Emrys said making his way to the only empty chair. "Time ran away from me," he explained as he plopped himself in his seat. He stretched a moment before realizing everyone was staring at him. "What are all you looking at. Let's eat!" he said grabbing food and throwing it haphazardly onto the plate in front of him.

Arthur found he couldn't decide if he wanted to strangle this man or yell at him, both seemingly good choices. With a rumble of his stomach, he made a decision to do as the man suggested and eat before it went completely cold. With Arthur's first bite, Gwen cautiously began to eat as well.

Arthur studied the haggard old man. He wanted to ask him what exactly he had been doing with that dragon, but thought better to ease into it. "We now have nearly thirty druids and over twenty of Alator's men. Do you think this will be enough to win this war?" Arthur asked instead.

"Alator is here? That's good to hear. I must see him when I have time..." Emrys trailed off. He snapped back to attention and answered Arthur's question. "It's hard to say if it will be enough," Emrys said taking a large bite out of a hunk of meat. "We still have all of tomorrow for more people to arrive. I know there will still be a few more. I've nearly finished all my preparations," he said chewing in between sentences.

"What are all these preparations you have been doing. What were you doing with that dragon?" Arthur asked as casually as possible.

"Oh you know, a little of this a little of that," he said without even looking up from his food. Arthur was getting rather frustrated.

"No I don't know, so why don't you explain to me what it is you have been doing," Arthur demanded.

"Why? I've got it all sorted," Emrys said pausing for a moment.

"Because this is my kingdom and I would like to know if it will live to see a new year!" Arthur nearly screamed.

Emrys slowly put down his food and looked at the king and queen. "You're quite right," he said softly. "I have been a little inconsiderate."

Arthur didn't even try to hide his shock. He hadn't expected to be agreed with so readily.

"I guess I've just been a little too busy to think about telling anyone about what I was doing. I've had to make so many plans, and I have less time than I would like to execute them all," Emrys admitted. "Now let's see, what have I been doing..." he drifted off thinking of the multiple plans he had in place. "I've tried a few shields around the castle as I've told you, I've been contacting other friends, sorcerer friends, I've tried enchanting several weapons, though that hasn't worked very well, they keep exploding. I've been studying powerful spells of all kinds, tried predicting the weather conditions. I talked with the dragon about some of my plans and told him what he will do. I've remembered to eat most of my meals, sleep every now and then with the occasional nap. Now let me see... have I left anything out...I probably forgot something, I just can't quite remember...Oh well, it will come back to me. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Emrys finally finished.

"Yes actually," Gwen said a bit shyly. She still wasn't quite used to this strange man. Neither was Arthur, but Arthur was rather used to learning how to get along with people. Diplomacy and all that did come in handy every now and then. "Arthur said you could tell us how Merlin is doing at any moment," Gwen continued.

"Yes," Emrys said digging back into his meal.

Arthur and Gwen waited several long seconds, but Emrys didn't continue. "Could you tell us how he is doing?" Arthur prodded, being rather interested as well.

Emrys looked up and put down his food once again. "Ah yes, let's see," he said closing his eyes for a moment. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm..." he said sitting completely still for several tense seconds. OH MY!" he exclaimed slamming his hands on the table.

Arthur and Gwen widened their eyes dramatically, worried for their friend.

"Is he injured? Dying?" Gwen asked.

"Have sorcerers attacked him?" Arthur asked.

"Oh it is dreadful," Emrys said remaining still, his eyes closed still chewing little bits of food in his mouth.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded, he was nearly shouting again.

"He's...he's...hungry!" Emrys said finally opening his eyes. "And really quite tired."

Arthur and Gwen did not look amused.

"Honestly you worry over that boy far too much. He's being fed and will get plenty of sleep I assure you," Emrys said eating a little slower.

Arthur suppressed the urge to yell at this man again and instead got to a more pressing question. "Could you send him a message somehow? One he would get immediately?"

"Yes..." Emrys said cautiously. "What kind of message?"

"I want you to tell him to come home as soon as possible.. He's done well enough and I need him here," Arthur said sternly.

Emrys looked quite glum. He couldn't go back on his word and say he couldn't send a message. He couldn't even come up with a good reason why Merlin, himself, should stay there rather than come home. He could only reply with one answer. "Very well sire. Consider it done."

* * *

** Hope you liked it and again sorry for making you wait so long. I did get to see the first episode of season 5 and wow was it amazing. I can't wait for the next one. thanks for reading and maybe leave a little encouragement to make me update soon again. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry it took a little longer than I would have liked. I am on vacation and haven't had time enough to do much of anything. Hope one of everyones favorite character will make up for it. He gets pulled around a bit, but I hope you enjoy it!****  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Arthur awoke the next morning and realized with a heavy heart that this was the last day of peace. The future was completely hidden from him. All he knew would happen for sure was death and destruction. He didn't know who would survive, and whether he could win this fight or not. He didn't know if any of those with magic would betray him and he didn't know if he could stand to see his kingdom lose to Morgana again. He looked over at a still sleeping Gwen. He would keep her safe if it was the last thing he did. He jumped out of bed and began to search for the one person he hoped could help him keep his wife safe through whatever happened. He found who he was looking for staring serenely over the battlements as the sun rose.

"Emrys," he called softly. The sorcerer slowly looked his way as Arthur neared to stand beside him. "I have a favor to ask of you," he said looking out at Camelot. His home.

"Another? My you are a needy one aren't you." Emrys said with a smile. "What is it you need this time?"

"It's Gwen, I need someone to keep her safe. I was wondering if you knew who could be trusted with her."

Emrys thought for a moment. "I know several people including myself who could do such a task. I won't do it myself of course. I will be too busy protecting you, but tell me what exactly would you like this person to be like?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, unsure of what qualities he was referring to.

"Do you want to take someone very powerful away from the battle to protect one person or do you want someone trustworthy? Cunning? Talented? Noble? What quality would you want this person to have most?"

"I suppose I would like them to be very powerful. Gwen is everything to me. I would have a few knights protect her, but magic is more powerful. It could protect her better. Is it too much to ask that they be powerful, trustworthy, and wise?"

"Those kinds of people are a little harder to come by..." Emrys said stroking his beard.

"Is there anyone? If not, I suppose I could settle for two sorcerers, though I want as many as possible out on the field with us..." Arthur started rambling but stopped with a gesture from Emrys.

"I know someone who could do this job. He is entering the city as we speak," Emrys said looking seriously at the king.

"I need to meet with him first. I can't have only your approval. I must agree with your choice," Arthur said hopefully.

"Then follow me," Emrys said walking off to find an old friend.

* * *

Arthur followed Emrys without a second thought as he led him through his city. They stopped at the northern gate and waited.

"He will be here in just a minute," Emrys said as Arthur stared across the short field that led into the forest.

"Who is he? Why do you think he can be trusted with this?" Arthur asked.

"I met him a couple of years ago, here in Camelot actually. We didn't start off well, but eventually we became good friends. He is very talented and powerful, though when I met him he was a little inexperienced still as well as a bit stupid, he has come a long way. Ah, here he is," Emrys said as a figure emerged from the trees.

"What is his story?" Arthur asked, trying to glean more information.

"I don't know much to be completely honest. I know his father also had magic, but refused to use it."

"Why?"

"My friend used to believed it was because his father feared magic, but he realized it was more fear of the power of magic to corrupt,"

"I thought magic wasn't good or evil," Arthur said briskly.

"It isn't, but the temptation is still there to use it for personal gain and glory. Just like with any other form of power, like a sword or being born with nobility, it is tempting. Don't tell me you've never abused your power as king?"

"I haven't," Arthur said offended.

Emrys just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Arthur knew he was right. It was hard to keep yourself in check.

"Alright, so I've...made a few mistakes," Arthur admitted.

"Most people with some power have something that keeps them in check. What is it that keeps you from overstepping your boundaries?" Emrys asked curiously.

Arthur thought for a moment. "My wife for starters and...Merlin," he replied easily. Merlin was shocked. "Merlin and Gwen are always there to put me in my place when I do something wrong. I wouldn't be who I am today without them." Arthur finished. Arthur eyed Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer he had ever met, and wondered. "What is it that keeps you in check?"

Emrys was surprised by this question judging from the look on his face. Arthur saw the man's face scrunch up with thought. Arthur almost thought he wouldn't answer, but finally he opened his mouth. "I suppose Gaius, and my m-" Merlin quickly stopped there. He was about to say his mother, but being as old as he was in Arthur's eyes, that wouldn't make sense. "and my friends," he corrected. "The ones that live in Camelot, and uh well, I suppose you as well."

"Me?" Arthur said incredulous.

"You above all," Merlin said quietly.

"I don't understand..." Arthur tried to say, but that was when the man walking across the field finally reached them.

"Gilli!" Emrys cried hugging the young man familiarly.

Arthur didn't notice the look of confusion on Gilli's face at being hugged by a strange old man. While embracing, Merlin explained quickly who he was and why he looked that way.

"Emrys!" Gilli said uncertainly. "Good to see you again," he said trying to sound a little more normal.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Emrys said pulling away from the young man. "This is Arthur, king of Camelot."

Gilli bowed respectfully.

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere..." Arthur commented at seeing the man's face. "I know I've seen you..."

"I fought in the tournament. The one open to anyone and everyone," Gilli said helpfully.

"Oh yes! You nearly won too! I remember because no one thought that someone so..." Arthur trailed off. "Don't tell me you used magic," Arthur said realizing that he probably had.

Gilli panicked a little and looked to Emrys for help.

"He did," Merlin said cautiously. "But he didn't try to kill your father," he lied. "You're father won against him, remember?"

Arthur glared at Emrys for a moment, not totally believing him, but he let it go. He instead turned his attention to Gilli and looked him over. He didn't look very powerful, he doubted his capabilities.

"Are you sure he's right for the job?" Arthur questioned.

"Job? What job?" Gilli asked worriedly.

"Of course he's right for the job. I wouldn't have said he was if he wasn't," Merlin said addressing Arthur first. "The King wants you to protect his Queen, Guinevere," Merlin explained to the nervous man.

"What?" Gilli exclaimed. "I don't know if I can-" Gilli started protesting, but Merlin glared at him, making him promptly shut up.

"See, even he doesn't think he's up to it," Arthur argued.

"He's just tired, long journey and all that," Emrys said laughing it off. "He really will be quite perfect. He's powerful, and resourceful, what more could you want?" Gilli stood a little straighter at the compliments he was given. Arthur looked at the two men skeptically. "Just one moment please," Merlin said dragging Gilli a little ways away. Arthur looked on as they exchanged some words before returning back to him. "He'll do it," Emrys assured. Gilli didn't look that happy.

"You're asking me to trust the person I care most about in the hands of someone who may or may not be competent enough and who doesn't even really want to protect her?"

Emrys stared at him incredulously. "Yes!" he said exasperated. "Honestly, you are thick."

Gilli stepped forward. "I'm sorry," he said timidly as ever. "I would be honored to do whatever Emrys, and yourself of course, deem me worthy of. I came to help fight Morgana, but it would be a great privilege to protect someone as important as the Queen."

Arthur looked him over. "Alright," he said. "You'll need to show me what you can do first, but we can wait until you get settled in. come along," he said walking off towards the castle. Gilli let out the breath he had been holding. He hadn't expected to meet the King of Camelot that quickly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he whispered harshly to Merlin before following the King. He turned around once more. "And you look ridiculous!" he half whispered.

Merlin muttered to himself as he tailed behind feeling the old age in his bones. "Stupid Arthur and this spell!"

* * *

After showing Gilli to his own room, Arthur and Emrys headed to the dining hall for breakfast where Gwen was already waiting for them.

"Emrys," Arthur started as they walked down a long and empty hall. "Is Merlin on his way?" he asked hoping he was.

Merlin nearly tripped on the hem of his robe as he struggled to find an answer. "Uh, why yes, he is on his way," _to breakfast with you,_ he finished in his head. "Safe and sound."

"Good," was his sharp reply. "When do you think we should expect him?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, luckily the King walked in front of him and didn't see. _For a prat, he sure does worry about me a lot_, he thought with annoyance to himself. His concern was touching, but annoying in his situation. "It's hard to say. It depends if everything goes smoothly or not I suppose."

Arthur didn't reply, no doubt worrying that Merlin would run into some sort of trouble.

"What's the matter my lord," Merlin said using his formal voice for a change. "You look so troubled."

Arthur sighed. "I guess I just worry about the idiot too much. I keep thinking he's going to trip and hurt himself, or move too slowly and get caught by Morgana, or eaten by wolves... He gets into a lot of trouble." Arthur realized he was opening up to a sorcerer and put on his manly king face. "Not that it matters. I have a war to deal with tomorrow."

Emrys smiled. "Of course."

Without another word, they went off for breakfast.

* * *

Later on that day, Arthur gathered several of his knights, his wife, Emrys, Alator, and Gilli around the training field.

"Come Gilli," he said motioning him into the middle of the circle the group had made.

"Wh-what?" Gilli said stumbling into the center with a shove from Merlin.

"You're going to show me what you can do," Arthur said handing a practice sword to the young man. It still looked out of place even with the years that had made him look a little older.

"B-but," he protested.

"Gwen," he addressed his wife. "This is potentially the man I will be assigning to protect you if you so agree," he announced to everyone there. "We shall all judge whether he is worthy enough to protect her." He turned back to Gilli. "Choose your opponent. Each man here is talented with all sorts of fighting and would put you to the test." Gilli glanced around the field with wide eyes. "You may have faced all sorts of men in that tournament all those years ago, but none of them could defeat me, or my father. You must prove yourself against a man I know to be as strong as any you might meet tomorrow."

Gilli still looked a bit nervous, but he sized up every man on the field. "And who would you say is the strongest?" he asked. All the knights stood a little straighter with the hope that their king might call their name in reply.

Arthur looked around. "That is a difficult question to answer, for there are two men on this field who I would consider the most challenging."

"Who might those people be?" Gilli asked. "Whoever they are I would like to fight either one of them."

Arthur smiled at the guts this boy had. He opened his mouth to reply but was beat to it.

"One is me," said Emrys stepping forward, "and the other I would guess is the king himself. Arrogant self-important toad.." he muttered that last part so only Arthur and Gilli could hear.

Arthur stared at Emrys angrily for a moment before confirming. "Yes, thank you," he said not sounding grateful at all. "So pick your man."

Gilli gulped, having to choose between a king and a powerful warlock. It wasn't an easy choice. "I choose...you, sire," he decided.

"I was hoping you would say that," Arthur smiled. Gilli began regretting his decision.

"A-am I allowed to use magic?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. You'll be using magic during the actual battle I hope. I want to see your best."

Gilli nodded and raised his sword as Arthur unsheathed his. Arthur flipped his sword playfully through the air and went in for the first attack. Gilli only just managed to block before jumping out of the way. Gilli waited for the next attack which came swiftly to his left. He blocked that too but another swing quickly headed for him from his right. He couldn't believe how quickly Arthur could move. Without time to bring up his sword, he muttered a quick spell that sent the sword veering into the ground where it became stuck. Arthur vainly tried to pull the sword out of the ground, thoughts running through his head about how much easier it had been when it was stuck fast in stone. Gilli didn't wait for him to retrieve his sword. That had been the purpose of that spell, and swung at the king. Arthur jumped out of the way just in time making his way to the nearby weapons rack to retrieve another sword. Gilli pursued and swung just as Arthur acquired a weapon. Arthur swung round and blocked, pushing the weaker man away from him. Gilli fell to the ground and had Arthur coming at him before he could get his feet underneath him again. He muttered another spell that tripped Arthur. Gilli had learned spells that weren't quite so subtle, but he had been trying to be subtle for so long it was what he was best at. Although since everyone knew he already had magic, they could guess what he was doing with it since none of the knights had ever seen Arthur so clumsy.

Gilli managed to get up just a little before Arthur and tried to swing at him again, but Arthur blocked again. They exchanged a few more blows before Arthur managed to knock Gilli's sword from his hands. It went flying far across the field, Arthur standing in between him and the rack of weapons. Arthur smiled a little triumphantly. Gilli looked around and saw Arthur's previous sword still stuck in the ground. With a flash of his eyes it flew into his hand just in time to block another blow from Arthur. Another couple of blows were exchanged and Arthur began to look frustrated. Gilli decided to try one of his more noticeable spells, though still couldn't help but whisper it. Arthur suddenly flew across the field to land heavily on his back. Gilli rushed up and pointed the sword at Athur's exposed neck. Slowly a smile crept onto his face before he backed away and helped the prince up. They were both breathing heavily as they brushed dirt off their clothes.

"Very good, you are at least competent," Arthur complimented as he dismissed the other knights with a wave of his hand. "Although if I had been fighting at my best, you would have lost," Arthur added.

"Oh come off it," Emrys said walking up to them. "He's just better than you."

"He has magic!" Arthur defended.

"Yes, yes, and you have a pointy stick. How lovely...So does he get the job?" Emrys asked clasping a hand on Gilli's shoulder.

"I suppose he is up to the job, that is if Gwen agree's," he said turning to his wife.

"Honestly Arthur, I don't need a protector. I'm going to be helping Gaius with the injured anyway, I don't think-"

"Actually you won't be assisting Gaius," Arthur announced.

"Is that so?" Gwen said angrily. "So what _will_ I be doing?"

"You..." Arthur started, suddenly looking uncomfortable under his wife's glare. "Will be leaving Camelot.

"I'm what?!" Gwen exclaimed. Merlin too was surprised by this new development. "If you think I'm abandoning Camelot now, you are sorely mistaken Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur winced at the use of his full name. "Listen. I need you to be safe. If Camelot falls, you _must_ be safe," he said, nearly begging.

"No," Gwen defied. "I will either help Gaius, or fight along side you as I always have. I will not run. Not even if it would give you _great relief_."

Arthur weighed his options of either trying to convince her or find another avenue.

"Sire," Emrys cut in. "Gilli is perfectly able to protect her Highness. I see no reason for her to leave."

Arthur glared at the sorcerer for a moment. "Fine, you can stay, but I don't want you leaving the castle unless it is being taken, at which point it is your job Gilli to keep her safe no matter what. Is that understood?"

Gilli nodded and Gwen smiled a little. "Thank you Arthur," she said sincerely.

Gwen walked off towards the castle while Arthur shook his head, defeated. Suddenly he turned to Gilli again.

"Don't let her out of your sight," he said. He turned to Emrys. "If he fails, it will be your head," Arthur said stomping off.

Gilli gulped and Merlin scoffed. "As if," he said to himself. "Don't worry Gilli. You'll do just fine," he assured.

Gilli nodded slowly. "Would you mind explaining to me exactly what is going on?!" He finally yelled.

* * *

**There you go. I really enjoyed that chapter. Hope you stick around for the next one!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I love those little things as any other person on here. Sorry I update really sporadically, and that probably isn't going to change. I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up so just enjoy the story for now!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Final count, thirty-two druids, forty-eight catha, Emrys, and Gilli. That makes a grand total of eighty-two" Leon reported to Arthur in the final meeting before battle.

"I hope that will be enough," Arthur said quietly. "It is a lot more than I had expected." Leon looked like he wanted to say something, and Arthur didn't miss it. "What is is Sir Leon?" he asked.

"It's just that...I hope I'm wrong, but with so many sorcerers within our walls, how can we be sure we won't be betrayed? It would only take one to bring down this kingdom from within," he said logically.

Arthur nodded. "I've thought about that, and I'm afraid we need their help too much. We must take that risk or we won't even stand a chance. Besides, Merlin trusts Emrys, and most of the people that have come are loyal to Emrys. Actually it seems they all are...that's rather strange..." Arthur said suddenly becoming suspicious. "Excuse me Sir Leon, I need to go," he said, and before waiting for an answer he was off.

He found Emrys in his chambers, sitting with Gilli. The two sorcerers stopped talking immediately once the door flew open.

"We'll talk later," Emrys said to Gilli who took that as his cue to leave.

Once Gilli had closed the door behind him, Arthur calmly sat across from Emrys and glared sternly.

Emrys sighed. "I can already tell I'm not going to like this conversation. It's never good when someone bursts into someones room and doesn't speak. It always means troub-"

"Shut up," Arthur said getting a headache from the incessant talking. The stress was really starting to get to him. "Why is it that every sorcerer who has come to Camelot's aid seems to be loyal to you?"

"That is a bit of a coincidence isn't it," Emrys said starting to sound a little less carefree.

"And tell me, where is Merlin? He should be back by now I should think," he said glancing out the window. The sun was on it's way down.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Emrys asked cautiously.

"I'm not suggesting anything, though I am worried I may have trusted you far too quickly. How do I know you didn't somehow get Merlin's password or whatever it was through magical means? How do I even know he is alive? You have given me no proof you are who you say you are. I fear I have fallen for your tricks and let you and your fellow sorcerers in without thinking twice about it."

Emrys was silent and wouldn't look Arthur in the eye. Arthur thought the worst. He thought he was right.

"It is complicated my lord," Emrys said, speaking each word carefully.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Arthur asked exasperated.

"Merlin is not coming," Emrys said slowly.

Arthur glared daggers at Emrys. He had been lied to, and worse he had fallen for it.

"How can I trust anything you say? Why is Merlin not coming?" he asked, trying not to jump to conclusions that Merlin might not be alive or well.

"I..." Emrys started but disregarded what he was going to say. He tried again. "You see, Merlin isn't coming because-"

"It's because he's dead isn't it," Arthur said, voice full of despair. Emrys glanced at the king and saw a pained expression flash across his features.

"No you idiot. You really are the most infuriating..."

"Then why?"

Emrys looked pitiful. He shyly looked up at Arthur's fiery eyes. "He's not coming because I forgot to send him a letter..."

Arthur just stared.

"You mean to tell me, Merlin isn't coming because my order just...slipped your mind."

"Yes." Emrys said. "And I'm terribly sorry."

Arthur blinked. Then Emrys blinked.

And then they both burst out laughing. Arthur couldn't explain why he began laughing, but it could have been relief, anger, amusement that it was something so obvious and simple, or possibly all combined. They went on laughing uncontrollably for some time before Arthur was able to sober himself up with the realization that he still might not be able to trust this man.

"Ahem," Arthur huffed pulling himself together into the king he was supposed to be. "You still haven't given me a reason to trust you."

Emrys smiled even wider than what was left on his face from laughing. "Honestly, Arthur. Have I done anything wrong towards you?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Not technically, but you have been sneaking around being mysterious and creepy. Not to mention the strange 'coincidence' of everyone's loyalty to you."

"Let me put it this way," Emrys said shifting in his seat. "I'm the most powerful sorcerer this world has ever seen."

"And..." Arthur pushed when he didn't continue.

"And what? I am the most powerful sorcerer, and a dragonlord, and have loads of sorcerers who are loyal to me, what else do you want?"

"You're...you're giving me an ultimatum..." Arthur said uncertainly.

"What? No! I'm saying that if I wanted to betray you or squash you into paste for my meal, or take Camelot or whatever it is you think us sorcerers do in our spare time, I would have already have done it!"

"Gee, that's so comforting..." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Think about it. I have had every opportunity to do all those things. I could have had the dragon eat you, or commanded Alator and his men to attack yesterday, or kill you right now, and yet here I am, trying to talk sense into the idiot of a king..."

"I get the point," Arthur said quite unamused. "But I still don't understand why you would help me. I know I wouldn't have come to my aid if I were you."

"Perhaps...or perhaps not. I do recall a time you helped a little druid boy escape. Is that not helping the supposed enemy?"

"How do you know about that? That's another thing! You seem to know everything about me, yet I haven't seen you until you helped Gwen. Since then you've been popping into my life rather annoyingly..." he said the last part quietly.

"Would you like to know what it is I said to Merlin, to convince him I wanted to help and would be trustworthy?"

Arthur nodded.

"He asked me why it is a sorcerer would want to help someone who had persecuted my kind. I answered that not all magic is evil, as I have said to you. I told him that I wished to fight against Morgana, not because you were, but because she brings shame to my king. Yet that is not the main reason I wished to help. She wants to make a difference in this world by force, and uses anger and bitterness to fuel her. I told Merlin that the best way to change the world is to use love. I wish to do this for you as a sort of peace offering."

"You wish to show me love... by fighting a war?"

Emrys frowned. "That's not...No. I was trying to say that I am trying to help you in a time of need even though you have wronged me and my kind. I do not ask anything from you in exchange for my services. I simply wish to help."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Why is it always with you people that I've done all the wronging against you. I've been wronged by sorcerers," Arthur defended the one thing that annoyed him about his conversations with Emrys.

"Most of your offenses from sorcerers have happened because they were wronged first. That doesn't make it right mind you, but if the purge had never happened, I guarantee most of the things that have happened would not have happened."

Arthur thought for a moment and tried to think of a single case where a sorcerer hadn't spoken of revenge for misdeeds against them and could only think of a handful. Emrys had a point. With a lot to think about, the king stood and left without another word.

Emrys sighed in relief as the door slid to a close.

"Prat."

* * *

Arthur tried to do all the thinking he could while making the final preparations for war. He tried to think of the reason he shouldn't trust Emrys and couldn't think of any. Emrys had managed to not give any answers and yet reassure him all the same. He half wondered if it was magic. He thought maybe it all was lies and that Merlin really was dead in a ditch somewhere, but it just didn't sit with him right. He thought maybe it was better that Merlin stay away from the battle. They hardly needed any other physicians with the amount of druids they had and he couldn't use a sword. Arthur would just have wound up worrying about the guy if he was around. He even imagined Gwen and him meeting up if Camelot fell. At least they could live.

The sun was well below the horizon when all the preparations for war were finally ready. Arthur plopped himself on his bed where Gwen already slept. He sighed heavily wondering if he would get any sleep tonight.

The battle began tomorrow.

* * *

**There you go. Encouragements encouraged for sooner updates, but not necessary. Next chapter should be up soonish...Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while. I had midterm tests and papers. I'm not entirely happy with how I ended this one, but It was either be really really short, really really long or normalish but leaving at a weird place. I chose the last one, so I hope you enjoy regardless. Let the battle begin!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Arthur was up before the sun as was his Queen. The two of them had slept little, hating the waiting. Waiting was always the worst thing about wars. After a small breakfast they waited in the throne room for news of the arrival of the army that was sure to come. Arthur was dressed in his armor, ready at a moments notice while Gwen wore a simple gown that was practical for travel in case she was forced to leave. After only waiting ten minutes, Emrys, Isildur, Alator, and Gilli entered calmly. After a quick bow to the royals, Emrys stepped forward.

"We are all ready," he announced. "The druids have set up the infirmary and gathered as many supplies as possible. The Catha await with your armies and Gilli is ready to protect her highness," Emrys said bringing notice to the shiny new sword strapped to Gilli's belt. Hopefully he wouldn't need it.

"Now all we wait for is Morgana," Arthur said grimly. "I wish we had time to go out and meet her," Arthur said to himself.

If they had just had a couple of extra days they could have set up tents for infirmaries and moved their whole army out to meet away from the city, but war's took time. Instead they were harboring all citizens within the castle, some even left the city to stay with other family or rough it in the woods. Arthur hoped they would have homes to come back to.

"I should get back to my people," Isildur stated. "We will do our best to help." With a bow, Isildur turned and left.

"I would be honored to fight by your side," Alator said bowing his head slightly.

"Don't you need to command your people to...do whatever it is they need to do?" Arthur questioned hesitantly.

"I can communicate with my people over miles," Alator said with a smile. "they will report to me what is happening in all areas of battle. I in turn can answer to you. I may give commands that you are unaware of, but I will try to keep you informed and command them to do anything you ask. I will also protect you with my life if necessary."

Arthur was shocked again by how efficient and helpful these men were going to be and was touched by the respect Alator showed to him.

Arthur gave the man a nod and looked to Emrys. "And what will you be doing?"

"Fighting by your side as well for as long as I can. I am unsure what exactly will happen though. I may need to attend to other matters," he replied thoughtfully.

"What other matters?" Arthur asked.

Emrys opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sudden entrance of Sir Leon.

"The army," he said a little out of breath. "They are here!"

Arthur turned to Gilli. "Take Gwen to the infirmary. Don't let her out of your sight," he reminded as the two of them quickly made their way across the hall. Arthur then turned to the three men standing before him, taking a deep breath.

"For Camelot."

"For Camelot!" Came the three replies.

Arthur strode from the room, unsheathing his sword. The waiting was over.

* * *

The two armies just stared at one another as the sun made its way over the horizon. Arthur could not see Morgana anywhere, and Emrys could find no Mordred. They both shared the hope that they would soon show. Their absence could mean bad news for those inside the castle. Aithusa was also nowhere in sight, which was strange since it's a dragon. Dragon's are hard to miss. Emrys stood calmly on Arthur's right, Alator on his left, his men behind him.

Arthur relished in every breath he took, he hoped none of them would be his last. He could feel his body shake with anticipation and adrenaline. His hands shook so much that it was a relief when the two armies ran at each other and converged in a chaos of blood and screams.

* * *

The Saxons were brutal fighters, using dirty and underhanded methods to kill as many people as they could. There was still no sign of Mordred Morgana or Aithusa after half an hour of toiling war. Merlin easily defended Arthur with Alator's help and was just about to leave in search of Morgana when she and Aithusa showed up. At first no one noticed her in the chaos of battle. It was only when Aithusa flew down and landed at her side that they realized she was upon them.

"Hello brother," she sneered as all Saxon soldiers moved away from her. Arthur, as well as a small circle around him were no longer fighting.

"Morgana," he said stiffly.

Morgana's sneer faltered at the sight of Emrys and Alator.

"Traitor," she growled in their direction, neither one knowing who it was intended for.

Arthur wanted to ask, but decided the middle of a battle would not be a good time.

"I give you one last chance to turn and leave. I will not hesitate to kill you myself if you continue," Arthur said firmly. He considered trying to talk to her as the Morgana he used to know, but decided all hope of her redemption was gone. She had gone too far.

"Is that so? How exactly could you kill me with a pointy piece of metal when I have magic, and my dragon friend here," she said pointing to the young white dragon.

"Her name is Aithusa," Emrys said stepping forward menacingly, a scowl etched in his face.

Morgana glared daggers at him. "Just because you're a dragonlord, doesn't mean you can name any dragon you wish. She is mine."

"I hatched that dragon myself," Emrys said menacingly. "The only way to hatch a dragon is to give it its true name."

Morgana wasn't sure if she believed him or not. "Why are we talking about what her name is instead of fighting? I'm ready for some fun, and the only way I will have fun is to see you all die," she said with a twisted smile as she took a couple steps backward.

She raised her arm and shot a ball of fire straight for Arthur. It was easily blocked by a shield from Alator. Emrys sent a ball of energy her way, she blocking just as easily. They were all just getting started. As they continued exchanging increasingly powerful attacks, Arthur wondered what he could do to help in a fight that was obviously way over his head. For the moment he watched their backs and waited for an opportunity to come. Patience is often best.

Arthur's eyes lit up as he realized Emrys and Alator were winning against Morgana, but his hopes were suddenly dashed away as Morgana landed a particularly nasty spell on Alator. The spell had knocked him a few feet away into the ground, leaving him out of breath and bleeding from several cuts along his legs. One particularly large gash kept him from getting up and walking. He would live, but he couldn't fight much anymore. Emrys was on his own.

Morgana never stopped firing attacks, even taking a few shots in Arthur's direction, trying to throw of Emrys' concentration. Emrys was completely focused, and even without Alator's help, he was winning against her. Bit by bit Morgana began slowing down and only just dodging the spells Emrys sent her way. Eventually She was hit with a concentrated beam of energy sending her crashing to the ground. She tried to get up, but could only make it to her knees. Her side was bleeding heavily and Emrys smiled, thinking he was finally about to win. Arthur stood next to him and saw the face Morgana gave them as she looked up at the two of them.

She was smiling.

Emrys frowned. "Something's wrong..." he said softly. Emrys looked at Arthur, still keeping one eye on Morgana, spell in his mind ready for use at a moments notice. "Go to Alator, see what's happening elsewhere," Emrys ordered. Arthur hesitated. "Now!"

Arthur ran back to Alator who was attempting to heal his own wounds.

"My lord," Alator called as soon as he was close. "There is bad news!"

Arthur grimaced. He silently prayed it wasn't anything too bad. "The Queen was getting water for the injured, but was ambushed by Mordred."

His blood ran cold at the mention of his wife. Arthur didn't wait to hear anymore. He turned his head to Morgana and marched towards her, an ugly scowl on his face.

"You were the distraction!" he nearly screamed.

Emrys narrowed his eyes. Arthur had just confirmed what he had suspected.

"Of course. You think my only mission was to kill you?"

"What are you planning Morgana?" Emrys asked. He wanted answers immediately and commanded it with his tone.

Morgana frowned. "As if I would tell you," she sneered.

Emrys looked at her with cold eyes. "What did Alator tell you?" Emrys asked softly.

"Gwen, she's in danger," he said desperately wanting to abandon his post and come to his wife's aid.

Emrys took a deep calming breath after a moment of pure hatred shone through his face. He didn't even blink as he roared into the skies, a call for his dragon.

Kilgharrah was coming, and for once Morgana trembled.

* * *

Gwen had been keeping out of trouble and helped Gaius and the druids heal the wounded. She didn't feel very useful though. The druids were expert healers, and even Gaius looked a little bored and left out. Gwen mostly fetched water from the well and made conversation with Gilli and Gaius. Then something interesting happened.

She had been going to fill another bucket from the well in the courtyard when a shadow caught her eye. Gilli was following right behind her as she rushed off to see what it had been.

"Where are we going?" Gilli asked nervously as they wound down several flights of stairs. "I didn't see anything!"

"But I did," Gwen said quickly. "Now hush. I think we're gaining on it."

They slowly looked around the corner that led to the vaults. She saw a face, a familiar face, though she couldn't quite place it. Whoever it was was trying to open the vaults doors. Gwen stepped from behind the corner and moved towards the figure.

"Stop now, or I will have you placed under arrest," She said as confidently as she could.

The man stopped and slowly turned around. Gilli stood just behind Gwen and clenched his hands. He could feel the tension rising in the air as the mysterious figure laid his eyes on them.

"Perfect timing," he said darkly. "I was wondering where you were."

Gwen faltered in her confidence. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and see," he said with a golden flash in his eyes.

Gilli reacted and hoped for the queen's sake he was powerful enough to win.

* * *

**There you have it. I really wanted to end it before I wrote about Gwen, but there you have it. Hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully update soon!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I know, it's been so long, but school hates me and now I've decided to do Nanowrimo so you are actually rather lucky to get this really short chapter. I will do my best to update again soon. sorry about the wait, enjoy!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

Morgana looked to Aithusa and seemed to speak to her with her mind. Morgana ran away, disappearing into the crowd while Aithusa began to attack. Emrys focused all his attention on the young fire-breathing dragon and tried to command her to stop. She stopped and looked at him with steely eyes. Merlin shuddered within himself at the look she gave him. It was cold and full of hate whereas before it was only innocence and indifference. He shouldn't have done that.

Aithusa suddenly leaped towards him, tackling him to the ground. She couldn't hurt him, but she could try and keep him from doing much. Arthur withdrew his sword and came at the dragon.

"NO!" Emrys called, trapped beneath the powerful dragon. "Go to Gwen! I will come as soon as I am able," Arthur hesitated. "Go!"

Arthur nodded finally and ran off towards the castle. Merlin turned his attention to Aithusa.

"Please Aithusa, don't do this," he begged. He knew he couldn't push his luck and command this dragon to do anything else. To do so would only further her hatred. The dragon just snapped her teeth at him fiercely. She was more an animal than a noble dragon.

Merlin muttered a spell sadly to push the dragon off of him. He succeeded but the young dragon threw herself at him once again. He managed to keep her off him, but only just. He dodged and blocked all attacks until he heard the familiar sound of Kilgharrahs powerful beating wings. The dragon landed heavily near the warlock.

"AITHUSA!" his booming voice called angrily. "Stop this now!"

Aithusa hissed, stopping her attack for a moment to glare at the older dragon.

Merlin looked to Kilgharrah. "Go," Kilgharrah said to him. "Arthur will need you."

Merlin nodded and ran off towards the king, hoping all would turn out for the best.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur had run blindly towards the infirmary where he hoped his wife was safe and sound, but he never made it there. He had only made it into the courtyard when he was approached by a druid.

"Sire," he addressed with a bow.

In his hurry, Arthur tried to push past him towards the infirmary. "I'm in a bit of a hurry..." he said offhandedly without even looking at the man.

"I have a message from Gaius my lord," he said stepping in front of him.

Arthur paused. The druid continued quickly.

"He said to tell you your wife as well as Gili left the infirmary some time ago," he explained.

Arthur's heart clenched in fear. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone? If she is safe?" he questioned, hoping this druid might have all the answers he wanted.

"I am unsure, my lord of her safety, but I do know she headed towards the dungeons. I know no more than that," he said and after a moment he bowed. "Forgive me, I must return to the infirmary to my patients."

Arthur didn't wait to see him off before heading towards the dungeons with more haste than before. The only comfort he felt was from the knowledge that Gili was at least with his wife. He just hoped his protection was enough.

He made it to the dungeons without meeting another person and unfortunately saw no one. He silently swore to himself as he checked every corridor and cell. Nothing. Panic filled his mind as he worried she was gone forever, but he froze as he realized another place she could have gone. The druid had said she was _heading_ towards the dungeons, but another part of the castle was one turn different. The vaults. He ran back up the stairs and tumbled down towards the vaults as fast as his feet could safely take him.

Eventually he began to hear voices. Gwen's voice. He ran even faster until he saw Gwen before him, covered in blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I also know you guys think Gwen is really stupid for following the mysterious figure, but that's what she would do in the show. I swear she would. I will do my best to update soon!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay another chapter. Sorry the last one was so short, as is this one. But at least I'm updating them quickly now. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen

Merlin tried not to look back as he heard the dragon's roar behind him. He had to force himself to focus on what was in front of him. He had to get to Arthur.

Once he reached the courtyard he had to ask several people as to where Arthur was before finally reaching someone who knew. The word 'dungeons' was barely out of their mouth before Merlin was running again. A hard feat in his aged body. He felt frustration pulse through his tired fragile body when he discovered no one was actually in the dungeons. It took his five agonizing minutes before he heard voices coming in the direction of the vaults. He recognized Arthur's panicked voice and sprinted as fast as he could towards his friends voice. As Merlin finally saw his friends in view, his heart began beating even faster. Blood was everywhere and he could just see someone lying on the ground, hidden by a panicking Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin called, completely out of breath.

Arthur swung his head around to face him. "Emrys," he says in surprise. "Morgana, the dragon..." he said in confusion.

"Taken care of for the moment," he brushed off. "What's happened?" he said finally amongst the rest of them, eyes focused on the body that laid in the pool of blood.

Gilli groaned as Merlin realized he was the one bleeding. Gwen sat by his side trying desperately to staunch the blood flow, invariably getting his blood all over herself. Arthur still looked a bit panicked but was slightly calmer once he had come to realize Gwen was actually perfectly fine.

"What happened here?" Merlin asked kneeling by his friend and looking over his wounds carefully.

"That's what I was just about to ask," Arthur said turning to his wife.

"I know you told me not to leave the infirmary, but-" Gwen started shakily.

"Yet here you are, in the vaults of all places."

"Arthur, this is not the time," Merlin reminded as he began to try to heal his unconscious friend.

"I-I went out, and I took G-Gilli with me to get more water for Gaius when I saw him sneaking into the castle," Gwen said bewildered, emotion clear in her voice.

"Saw who?" Arthur asked more calmly and nicely. He knelt down next to his wife and tried to comfort her.

"Mordred," Gwen said a little more under control.

Merlin stopped and went rigid.

"I didn't recognize him at first, but it was him. I don't think he's on our side anymore," Gwen said. "I followed him down here, I thought we could stop him-" she stopped to look at Gilli. "He fought very well Arthur, but Mordred, h-he was too strong."

"Gwen," Merlin interrupted. "Why did Mordred come down here?" he asked holding her gaze. She was startled at the familiar way he said her name.

"I-I don't know. After he finished fighting with Gilli, he entered the vaults. I had to stay with Gilli, had to help him..." she said tearful again.

Emrys looked between the barred vaults and Gilli. He grimaced and finished healing his friend. "He should be fine now," he said standing up and rushing towards the opened gate.

"Now hang on!" Arthur said following after him. He didn't want another sorcerer entering his vaults, not without his permission.

He waltzed through the door only to see the old man frozen in his place looking ahead.

"What is it? What's missing?" Arthur asked, more concerned with what Morgana's and apparently Mordred's real plans were.

Emrys turned around slowly revealing a second locked gate hanging from it's hinges. "The Crystal of Nietid. It's missing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dun Dun Dun! Tell me what you think of that plot twist. I'll do my best to update soon again. See you all again soon!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

** Hi All! Thanks for all the support. I hope you all enjoyed the latest episode of Merlin. I was thoroughly depressed after it. But no worries, I will just be depressed until I see the next one. In the meantime here is chapter fifteen to maybe make you all happy with a magic reveal time! and awesomeness! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Merlin's stomach churned as he realized the throne, or even their deaths, were never the real prize, but the crystal. In the hands of Mordred and Morgana... Merlin could only shiver at the thought. Not even he knew the full potential the crystal held. Surely they had wished to succeed in taking Camelot, but by loosing this one thing, they had accomplished something and could accomplish a lot more.

Arthur ranted in the background as Merlin thought for a moment. He took a deep breath and hoped he would be ready for whatever trouble this would bring. Then he pushed it from his mind and left the vaults.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked following him back out.

Gwen looked at them as they passed, but remained by Gilli's side.

"Unfortunately just because we found what they were really after doesn't mean the war is over. There are still things to do," Merlin reminded.

They quickly helped take Gilli to Gaius where Gwen became really quiet. Arthur then followed Merlin back to the battle field where they were shocked frozen by the scene before them. Two dragon's circled each other in the air, weaving in and out of each other, biting, scratching, and breathing fire at one another. Below them the field had emptied. Morgana's army was nowhere in sight while Camelot's had retreated back towards the castle and watched the two.

"Morgana's army is gone. Why hasn't that dragon left too?" Arthur asked exasperated.

Merlin remained silent and went off to get closer. He had to do _something_. The two dragon's suddenly collided in midair and fell to the ground, creating a small earthquake. Merlin ran faster while Arthur followed a little slower behind.

Merlin watched as the two dragons scratched at each other and screeched. He managed to lock eyes with Aithusa and the dragons stilled. Merlin felt something change within himself. He felt Aithusa's anger and bitterness, as well as her confusion and pain. Overriding all other emotions was a hatred so deep.

Merlin growled as the feelings rushed through him. He wanted this over immediately. He couldn't tell if these emotions were his own or Aithusa's but it didn't seem to matter. First he sent Aithusa flying away from Kilgharrah and then put up a shield to hold her off while he focused. He reached deep within himself and commanded Aithusa to stop with all his strength and command he had over dragons. It sent chills down Arthur and Kilgharrah's spines.

It didn't work.

Aithusa tore at the ground at the base of the shield. It wouldn't last much longer.

"I think I know why that didn't work," Kilgharrah said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"That was the call. The original way men became Dragonlords. It is a command no dragon could resist without very good cause, and I know what it is that keeps your call from working."

"Is it something that I can fix?" Merlin asked quickly. Aithusa was beginning to break through his shield.

"You haven't enough time, but I can," Kilgharrah said. "Your disguise, it keeps you from being at full strength and from Aithusa being able to truly bond her spirit with yours."

Merlin realized what the dragon was implying, but had no time to react. Aithusa had broken his shield and was headed straight for him. Kilgharrah wasted no time and book a deep breath before blowing his magically enhanced breath on the warlock. Merlin's disguise melted away and he was no longer an eighty year old man. He was Merlin, there for all to see. There for Arthur to see.

"Merlin?" came Arthur's quiet voice, but Merlin couldn't focus on that. Aithusa was still coming at him.

Again he reached within himself and called for the dragon to stop. Aithusa stopped suddenly and writhed on the ground, roaring and clawing at anything in her path. Merlin rushed towards her when she grew still as death. He knelt down by her head and cautiously reached towards her.

Suddenly she jumped up and sent a large claw towards Merlin. Merlin jumped back, but not fast enough. He fell to the ground, three fresh gashes in his arm pouring blood.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed as he rushed towards his friend.

Aithusa started writing again. Arthur pulled Merlin up and got him away from the small dragon. They watched as Aithusa squirmed and screeched.

"Arthur," Merlin said after catching his breath. He looked sadly at his friend while he clutched his bleeding arm. "I"m so sorry Arthur."

Arthur took a long look at him with equal melancholy. Then surprisingly his lips curled into a half smile, half grimace. 'I knew you had to be related to that old man somehow. There was no way there could be two people in this world as idiotic as you."

Merlin chuckled before wincing in pain. "Prat," Merlin mumbled. Arthur scoffed. Merlin then looked sadly at Aithusa before turning to Kilgharrah.

"What's wrong with her?" Merlin asked back to being serious.

"She is torn between Morgana's spell, for that is what controls her, and your commands. Only she can decide which she will listen do," Kilgharrah explained.

"There must be something you can do," Merlin pleaded.

Kilgharrah looked mortified. "I will do what I can," he said moving towards her.

Merlin and Arthur just watched as the dragon seemed to whisper words to the writhing young-ling. Then something strange began to happen. The white dragon began to turn red. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw scales turn from white to pink to a blood red.

"Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked cautiously.

The dragon didn't stop until the previously white dragon was completely red. He then looked at the young warlock. "It is done."

"What is?" Merlin asked.

"She has chosen her side. She is free to do as she wishes." Kilghrrah said.

"And who has she chosen?" Merlin asked worriedly.

The dragon laughed. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked smiling.

And then Merlin understood. He began to laugh with happiness.

"What? I don't get it," Arthur said.

"Look at her Arthur," Merlin gestured. "What color is she?"

"Red," Arthur said.

"Exactly," Merlin said. Arthur huffed. Merlin sighed and grabbed his cape holding it up to the king and giving him a pointed look.

"Ohh..." he said finally getting it. Camelot. Aithusa had chosen Camelot.

Merlin laughed more. Arthur smiled.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I did. I have absolutely no idea when I will get the next one up. Sorry. And the next chapter might be the last, so we will see. Until next time. Also don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of the last episode of merlin. I'm interested to see everyone's opinions. **


	16. Chapter 16

** Here it is. The final chapter. yes I know it is incredibly late. I got caught up in Nanowrimo and finals and just trying to figure out how to end it. I've left it open so that there could possibly be a sequel, but it is unlikely to happen anytime soon. Still I will let you all know. Thank you for staying with me and I hope you enjoy the last chapter for 'Trust Me.'**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Morgana stared into the small fire, arms folded around herself. Mordred sat opposite of her, also glaring into the flames. Morgana was less than happy about how the battle had gone. She had been thrown off by Emrys, had no chance of acquiring the throne (this time) due to the sorcerers helping Arthur. She wondered how he had forced those witches and wizards to help him. _Blackmail or threatening probably_, she thought. The thought disgusted her. An even worse thought plagued her mind that maybe it was Emrys who had cajoled them to do it. Turning their own kind against one another, how...evil. She had even lost Aithusa. There were only a few upsides to what happened during this battle.

She and Mordred had lived to fight another day. You had to count that as a good thing on principle. Second, she now no longer owed the Saxons anything since they were all mostly slaughtered or captured. Lastly, and most importantly, they had acquired the Crystal of Nietid. As if reading her thoughts, Mordred slowly pulled the crystal out from the bag he had been carrying it. A small smile graced his lips briefly before returning to his normal cold stare. He glanced up and saw Morgana watching him. He placed the crystal back in the bag.

Mordred smiled at her. A fake smile she could read right through. Mordred didn't need her around anymore. If she got in his way, she didn't doubt the consequences would be dire. He was in control now, but Morgana decided to let it stay that way.

"What do we do now?" She asked ready to follow his every order.

* * *

Merlin was saying goodbye to all those who had come to help fight for Camelot. Alator, Isildur and all their men (well those who hadn't died) all leaving with them. Gilli was nearly completely well due to the great healing powers of the druids as well as Merlin himself and would be leaving the next day. After his goodbyes he had to do the thing he was least looking forward to.

Explaining himself.

They were all waiting for him in the throne room. All of them, waiting for an explanation. At least he wasn't in jail. He made his way down to the room full of waiting friends after his final goodbyes. He stood before the door cautiously, wondering what would happen once he stepped through those doors. He knew everything would change.

He opened the doors.

* * *

Arthur had gathered all those he thought deserved an explanation from Merlin. Those people were Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine. Though he did suspect Gaius already knew from the nervous looks he kept shooting towards the doors. He hadn't told them all why they were there yet, but figured he should before Merlin showed up. He looked into all their curious faces. The knights were fidgeting, wanting to get back to helping rebuild the city along with the other knights. Gaius looked completely still, staring off into the distance as if he already knew which Arthur suspected. Gwen sat calmly, but kept trying to catch Arthur's eye. He did his best to avoid it.

"I've asked all of you to come here to learn of some new and very important information. I myself am not entirely sure what we shall hear, but I do know it will not be easy, least of all for me."

They all looked at him uneasily. "Who will we be hearing these things from? Is it news of another attack?" Leon immediately asked.

"No, nothing like that," Arthur placated. "It's about Merlin," this got quite a response.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked voicing their immediate concern.

"He's fine," Arthur said noticing Gaius' contemplative look. "He just has quite a few things to explain to us," he said carefully.

"About what?" Percival asked.

Arthur took in a deep breath and let it out quickly. "It has come to my attention that Merlin is a sorcerer," he said looking at the ground. "He has quite a bit to explain."

"Magic?" Gwen asked. "No, that can't be true."

Gaius avoided Arthur's eye and said nothing. The knights were speechless, shaking their heads in disbelief. "I know it's hard to believe," Arthur continued. "I myself am not happy about this, but I will listen as openly as possible. I hope you all do the same."

They each nodded in turn and Arthur sighed in relief. He then allowed himself to allow his feelings to overwhelm him. He felt anxiety and anger and betrayed all at once. He finally realized just how strange the thought of Merlin having magic was. It was completely ridiculous, and he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Yet he had, and he felt betrayed and angry though not enough to hurt his friend. He just wanted some answers. Soon enough the doors opened revealing a rather grim looking Merlin. He stood stiffly and paused before entering the room.

"Merlin," Arthur greeted sternly yet as unemotionally as he could.

Merlin just gave a nervous nod before sitting at the head of the table. "I suppose I have a lot to explain," he said.

"Indeed you do," Arthur said settling into his seat.

Merlin looked around the table, they all looked at him intently, yet not in a mean or overly confused way.

"I suppose Arthur all told you that I... have magic," Merlin started with a nervous breath. They all nodded slowly. "Alright," he said trying to calm his nerves. "I suppose you would all like me to start at the beginning," he said. More nods, an encouraging smile came from Gaius. "You may not believe me, but I was born with my magic." Merlin paused, looking to see who would argue against his claim. Surprisingly he found none.

Arthur noticed his confusion and understood. "It's alright Merlin. We trust you."

Merlin smiled and visibly relaxed. He settled into telling his friends about his life, glad they would finally know the real him. It was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. All the people he cared about sat around him, willing to listen to his tale and he was ready to tell it. Merlin couldn't help feel that as he began to talk that things would never be the same, but that they would be better. Much much better.

Outside the city was being rebuilt, the change in the air could be felt. Somewhere out there they knew Morgana and Mordred plotted against them, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. Merlin was finally free. Free to be a friend. Free to use magic. Free to be finally and truly trusted. There was nothing more Merlin could have dreamed to ask for.

The End


End file.
